Black and White Rabbit
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: -::Sequel to 'Black and White Guinea pig'::- Ichigo is trying to say goodbye to his old life. Villages are attacked in Rukongai and Ichigo is their main suspect. Will he be allowed to say goodbye or will Seireitei prevent him from doing so?
1. Faded Faith

-

Black and White Rabbit

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
_**::**Sequel to 'Black and White Guinea pig'**:: **  
Ichigo is trying to say goodbye to his old life. Villages are attacked in Rukongai and Ichigo is their main suspect. Will he be allowed to say goodbye or will Seireitei prevent him from doing so?_

**PS:** _I suck at summaries_ **(T.T)**

_This takes place about 3,5 months after he came back from Soul Society (When rescuing Rukia)  
And one month after the end of __'Black and White Guinea Pig__'_

_**Question:**__ Should I edit the existing '__Black and White Guinea Pig'__ or post the longer chapters as a new story?_

_I was planning this from way back when. But then I had to be smart and delete the whole planning, (after posting SeSt c17) forcing me to start from scratch_ **(u.u)**

**Warning:** OOC  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH, Kubo-sensei does  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-

-- -- -- Chapter 01 -- -- --  
Faded Faith  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A normal day, a normal patrol is what the red headed vice-captain of the 6th Division though as he left Seireitei and headed for the Rukongai districts appointed to the Division. Security had been turned up a few notches since Ichigo and a few other Arrancar had their snacks.

It hadn't been Ichigo's fault, at least that is what Rukia kept telling him. But she didn't fight him, not when Aizen had brainwashed the orange haired teen. Since those days only a few people trusted or believed him. His father had come to take him away to the place everyone knew as 'Heaven'. But most shinigami weren't planning to follow a King who was a wolfs in sheep's clothing – a mix between two races – a hybrid. One who had to feed on other living souls just to stay alive, one who wielded enormous power. They didn't trust hum, but if he were to give them a order they would follow it; out of fear of being eaten, or punished with his massive reiatsu.

But when Abarai Renji had entered the district he was supposed to watch he didn't want believe his own two red eyes. The village was destroyed, houses broken down, blood splashed everywhere on the ground. A flashback from one of the villages Ichigo raided flashed before his eyes as he just stood there, his left hand traveling to the scar that Ichigo had created when he tore a piece of flesh from his side with those white, sharp hollow claws. Even if Inoue had healed the wound it still left a scar about the size of his hand, a constant reminder that Ichigo wasn't the same, and that he couldn't be trusted.

Snapping out of his time travel trip he decided to search the village for any survivors – knowing full well there weren't any. _'As expected, nothing...' _He sighed before he quickly turned around and headed back to his Seireitei to inform his captain that Ichigo might have fallen back into old habits – and to prepare for combat if it ever came to that.

Retracing his steps back to Seireitei his mind began to wonder. Would Ichigo really go back to eating others if he was planning to take over his his fathers position as King. Wouldn't they have enough food there, even for him. But what would a Rukongai rat like Abarai Renji know about the ways of Royalty? He didn't even know the rules of Nobles like his captain. Arriving at the gate Jidanbou, the gatekeeper opened the door to let him pass. Running through the long streets of Seireitei he sped up towards the office of his captain; Kuchiki Byakuya.

Upon arrival he wanted to kick in the door but refrained. He would be chased around Seireitei by Senbonsakura, and that was something he rather not experience again. Knocking on the door there was a simple respond from his captain. "Enter," his voice was as usual emotionless. Opening the door Byakuya look at him, uninterested.

"Kuchiki-taichou. I just returned from my patrol of the 75th west Rukongai district." How was he supposed to say it? The dark blue eyes of his captain staring at him. "The only village in that area has been completely destroyed, residents gone, blood everywhere. It's just like districts Ichigo attacked when he was still serving Aizen. We must consider the option that he-"

Byakuya stood up and took Senbonsakura from her silken pillow on a separate table next to his large leather chair. Placing his zanpaktou between the folds of his obi he secured it before walking out of the door. Renji followed and noticed his captain heading in the direction of the west gate. "I'll lead the way." Renji offered as he took the lead.

"No," was all his captain said. "You are to write a report and wait for my return before handing it over to Yamamoto-sou-taichou and I will present my findings," Before the red could argue with his captain he had left with shunpo, not wanting to wast any time. If the boy had indeed returned to eat innocent souls Soul Society would be in danger once again.

Grumbling and worried Renji went back inside the office and started writing in his own handwriting, his mind elsewhere. Glancing over the work his captain had already done he became angry at himself. Another thing he should try and beat Byakuya at; calligraphy.

-- -- -- --

Ichigo on the other hand didn't know about any of the troubles that Soul Society had at the moment, he was having a fight of his own.

Glaring at the silver table wear he hoped they'd be replaced by simple chopsticks. But it didn't happen, much to his annoyance. "What is the point of this whole etiquette and pretty little rules?" Ichigo asked his father and didn't bother to hide fact that he was annoyed. After all he was sitting in a enormous dining hall, at a rectangular table and they sat on chairs that would be worth more than their entire clinic/home in the real world. "It's not like anyone will ever invite us over for a fancy dinner or some party." Glancing around he saw even more servants scurrying around the room; cleaning, putting new delicacies on the table, and looking at him as if he would jump at them and start gnawing on their heads._ 'It's more like that no one would invite something like me...'_ Ichigo's eyes grew sad at the thought of not being wanted anywhere.

"You'll never know my son!" His father said proudly standing up and showing off his clothes, if you could call it that. It was a elaborate and strange combination of clothes that made Ichigo wonder if Isshin would really wear that on the street. One thing was certain, it was obvious that whoever wore it was from a wealthy family, but Ichigo couldn't help but hate it. "Maybe Soul Society will invite us some day now that they know how to contact us!" As he started twirling around like a ballerina he knocked several things from the table that clattered to the shining marble floor and the circular Persian carpet beneath the the table and chairs.

Servants hurried to the place where the food and the wine fell to the ground and started cleaning before the carpet would be ruined. Isshin sat back down and didn't mind the servants doing their job. For Ichigo this was strange, new. He was used to helping out when something fell on the ground or something had to be cleaned. "Why don't you help them?" He asked his father, but no one answered.

Ichigo had been offered a set of clothes that would only be worn by royals, but he don't want them. He didn't feel '_at home'_ here, not like he had felt before he ever met Rukia, or when he stayed at Las Noches. Even now he still refused to wear the black shinigami uniform he was offered – why wear something that represents something you're not? For that reason only he was still wearing his white Arrancar uniform, but had bandaged his torso to hide the perfect circular hole in his chest, disliking the way everyone seemed to stare at it. "They won't invite you," the orange haired one said calmly as poked the food on his plate with a silver shiny fork. "They would have done so in the past. Yet you always were at home, taking care of us..." Something was missing. "What about Yuzu and Karin!?" He didn't want them to see him like this, but he was still worried about them.

"Urahara has taken them for the time that I'm here," Tomorrow morning I'll be going back to the real world," Isshin was serious, something Ichigo wasn't used to hear from that man. But he had noticed that his father wasn't here during the day, only between 9pm and 6am. "I told the girls I had a important meeting out of town and would be gone this weekend"

"If I get back in my body, can I go back to school? I want to finish this year of school and tell them I'm moving far away." He didn't want to leave his friends so suddenly, but he didn't want to tell them the truth about what he had become, what he had done. Ichigo missed his sisters and this castle was something he never liked.

"You can't."

Ichigo's head snapped up, his eyes on fire. "And why the hell not!" His reiatsu flared dangerously around him and keeping everything on table in one piece. "I have that damn 'medicine'! What's the fucking problem?"

"Seireitei has exiled you from the real world and Soul Society. Even if you wanted , you wouldn't be able to get back home." It was clear by the look on Isshin's face that he didn't agree with the decision that was made. "Sit down son and eat till you can't eat anymore!" He continued happily, trying to brighten the mood.

But he made a mistake with his choice in words and knew it as a roasted turkey soared past his head and exploded into a million pieces on a massive painting of, what Ichigo guessed was a previous King. His eyes changed color as his temper rose fast. "You know damn well I can't eat this shit! I have to rip and tear apart a living being like a wild animal to stay alive!" the orange haired teen roared across the table, his voice echoing of the walls. "Why do I even bother trying to eat like something I'm not!" the voice changed. It was more like a beasts howl than human speech. Ichigo himself noticed too, he walked out of the room and headed for his own room lowering his reiatsu as he went.

"Isshin-sama," That was the way he wanted to be called by the servants, he didn't want any association with the names 'Kurosaki', what had been Masaki's last name or 'Isamu' what his name in Soul Society had been. "Ichigo-sama still hasn't taken his medication." The servant said as looked nervously around. Everyone in the castle knew about the only son of the king, what he was and everything that came with it.

Sighing he stood up and headed for the same door his son has stormed through. "Don't blame him," he stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"Isshin-sama?"

"He never chose to be like this, it was those who manipulated him that created the monster you all see. Deep down he's still my foolish son," the hold on the handle tightened. "I cannot ask of you all to see him the way I see him, that would be impossible." He was scared of his own son, of the power he now held in his hands, the claws that almost severed his head from the rest of his body. "Just try and treat him like my son, like a normal human, not a monster that's created by others." His voice broke and quickly left the dining hall. Out of sight from the servants tears rolled down his bearded face, he couldn't even begin to image what Ichigo would have to go through the rest of his nearly endless life. He gladly would have allowed his son to go back to school, he understood his reason to tell the others he would be leaving. There was noting he could do.

Seeing the door to his sons room standing ajar he looked inside to find the one he was looking for on the bed, curled up into a fetal position. Isshin grabbed a plastic cup from the nightstand next to the king sized bed. He wasn't sure what to say right now, Ichigo had ever y reason to be angry at all of them. "I'll go to Soul Society right now and ask them about you going to school for 3 more months, okay?"

"They won't listen,"

"Take your pills and go to sleep, we'll talk again in the morning."

"I don't want it." Ichigo uncurled and now lay on his back.

"Urahara put a great deal of effort in them. Just so you could walk around here without having to eat the staff members when you get hungry." Chocolate brown eyes became yellow again, telling him to watch his words. "I'll leave them here," he put the cup back on the nightstand and filled a empty glass with water before he left the room and his son alone, closing the door behind him.

Urahara had created the pills on Isshin's request. Now that the shopkeeper knew that his friend was the King he couldn't turn down the request. The pills were specially made for Ichigo, they prevented him from needing souls. Ichigo had been grateful at first, but as the days became longer when he was alone with the servants in the enormous castle he started thinking. Those pills were nothing more than replacements, one day they wouldn't work anymore – then what? Making his decision he would try to master his hunger, eat only when needed, take the pills once every two days. Today was one of those days, he picked up one of the pills; it looked like a M&M, but with white and green stripes. Sighing he put the pill on his tongue and swallowed with the help of the glass of water his father had filled. Once the candy-like pill was inside his stomach he felt the hunger lessen and laid back down on the bed. _'There must be a way to get back to school...'_

Looking at the now empty plastic can he got an idea.

-- -- -- --

In Seireitei Byakuya had returned and drawn the same conclusion Renji had, who was also finished with his report. No words were spoken when the two made their way to the 1st divisions office to inform the Yamamoto-sou-taichou. Upon their arrival the door was already open and another captain; Hitsugaya, was already inside. It was their intention to wait outside; but when they 'accidentally' overheard the conversation,

"...We must consider that Kurosaki Ichigo has gone back to eating innocent souls. No matter if he _is_ the son of King. It should be impossible for him to enter here, but someone with his power and connections could easily gain access to this place." Hitsugaya had told the sou-taichou in a serious tone. The Rukongai district's that were assigned to his division had found several villages completely eaten and annihilated.

"There too!?" the red haired vice-captain blurted out, interrupting the conversation without meaning to do so. "Ahh, sorry!" He quickly bowed low before Byakuya came walking into the room.

"It seems there is more than one village attacked, in a familiar manner." The captain of the 6th division spoke calmly.

"Elaborate yourself Kuchiki-taichou." Yamamoto spoke, one of his eyes opened to look at the noble captain.

"I just returned, and confirmed that the village in the 75th west Rukongai district have been destroyed in the same manner that Kurosaki Ichigo used to do when he was working under Aizen Sousuke."

"We might have to face him again in battle... Something that would be difficult since we don't know the boy's limit – if he even has one." The short white haired captain thought aloud.

"My, my -" The occupants in the room turned their head to see who the new arrival was. Although his voice told them who it was. "I just came to report that someone or something completely emptied two of the districts of east Rukongai." It was the captain of the 12th division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

The faces turned grim as the heard the news, If Ichigo would have to eat this much just to regain his energy... What would he do when he's starving. "This is a great problem indeed.." Hitsugaya spoke again.

"It isn't possible for Ichigo to have done all this alone!?" The red wouldn't believe what he was hearing, that many villages, is so little time, with that distance. "It's impossible."

"That boy is now 75 percent hollow or more, I can't tell for sure until I get him back in my lab though. But he will have to eat souls, normal food will turn to ashes in his mouth," The idea alone was enough for Renji to enjoy the food he was eating now, what if he would never be able to eat taiyaki(1) again.

"All evidence we have seen so far point at the Prince, continue to investigate this matter and raise the security. I'll arrange a meeting to inform the other divisions." Yamamoto used his cane to tab the wooden floor loudly. "Dismissed,"

Renji wanted to ask Rukia about her thoughts. She was the one who knew him best, and even after he last showed his face she still trusted him. But then he realized that she had gone back to the real world about a week ago. She said something about _'understanding of the human realm'_. He didn't understand what she had meant. She was safe in the real world, Ichigo couldn't reach her – even if he wanted to.

-- -- -- --

After Isshin had left to go back to the clinic in the real world, Ichigo opened his eyes again; he had pretended to be asleep. Sneaking around the castle was the only option at the time, if he would almost be discovered he could always use sonido/shunpo. It was unlikely that the servants were fast enough to see him. Arriving in his fathers room he looked around for something he knew should be in here somewhere.

Arriving in his fathers room it was something you'd expect in a giant castle such as this. It resembled the chambers of a king often seen in movies – but this was real. All the silver, gold, diamonds and silk made Ichigo want to leave the room fast as possible. But he had to find _that thing_ first. Sitting down on a stool in front of a giant mirror he saw little pictures taped to the edge of the frame, each one was someone he knew or seen somewhere. Pressing the tiny picture with Urahara's face on it he softly spoke to himself; "I need help, and you're the one who-"

He stopped talking the second his own reflection in the mirror changed shape and began moving while he stayed motionless. He recognized the things as the inside of the Urahara Shoten and could see those two little helpers run out of the room and close the door afterwards. The shopkeeper stepped into view and was clearly surprised to see Ichigo and not his father. "To what do I owe this pleasure my prince," the blond said as he bowed.

A vein popped on the hybrid's forehead. "Don't call me that!" he growled at the one on the other side of the mirror. _'How typical of him, to have a communicator build into a mirror.'_ Ichigo thought as he glanced around not to be heard. "I need your help," he stated seriously.

"And what would someone who has everything want with a lowly shopkeeper like me?" Urahara's voice was innocent and clearly curious.

"Cut the crap already!" One of his irises had turned yellow due to his anger rising fast. "I need my body, Kon should still be in it-"

"Ah yes, he has been staying here since you have been arrested by Soul Society."

"...and a way to get to the real world,"

"Can't you just open a gate yourself?" A large part of his face was hidden behind his trusty white fan, eyes looming over the edge from the shadow the hat cast over his face.

The second iris turned yellow. "You know why, you always know everything!" His voice slowly changing, from the usual rough one to the slightly insane that had belonged to his now submissive and weak white skinned alter ego.

"My my, what temper for a future-"

"Shut it!" He roared at the mirror. "Can you do it, or not?" He still growled, which, to his pleasure, scared the shopkeeper greatly that he almost dropped his fan.

"I could," Urahara's trusty fan back in front of his face. Ichigo glared at him, not trusting his word completely. "Does your father know about this?"

"No, and he won't."

"And why is that?"

"It's my problem, and I want to go back to school. It's none of your business anyway!" His eyes turned back to their original chocolate brown. "So tell me how _and_ leave the others out of it.'

Behind his trusty fan the blond shinigami smirked. The boy hadn't changed at all. Always taking all responsibility and not wanting to involve others, or they could get hurt because of him. "Understood – I will help you." The orange haired teen looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, please don't look at me like that your highness," He added happily. "Even if you can't come yourself, you must have servants who could hurt little old me."

There was a idea. Ichigo never even thought of that. He could sent Ulquiorra or Grimmjow to 'force' Urahara to co-operate with his plan. "Now tell me how you're planning to do things." His voice was serious and left no room for a joke.

"As you wish," he bowed deeply before the mirror. "I shall explain-"

-- -- -- --

Rukia had gone back to Karakura to become a expert on the real world. She decided to simply attend school to learn the basics, modify the memories so they wouldn't remember her and join the class as a new student. Of course the spiritually aware knew her already. She had told them that Ichigo had been taken to Soul Society for training to control his reiatsu better. Seireitei was tired of everyone seeing them do their work and all because one boy couldn't contain his own power.

It had been a easy lie – made up because she was to scared to tell Ichigo's friends the truth about what had happened. They knew nothing about the events; Aizen had stopped attacking the real world and concentrated on strengthening his army before the war that would surely come one day. Inoue was the first to ask her questions after she arrived in the classroom. "Kuchiki-san!" She waved happily, looking slightly worried. "Do you know what happened to Kurosaki-kun?"

The lie had begun, blinding them from the truth that was too hard to tell. How could she tell them what the teen had become, what he had done. But most of all, where he was now.

It was now a week later and Rukia fitted into the class like she had before, only running out of class when a hollow appeared. It weren't strong hollows. Ichigo was taking care of that; he was the ruler of Hueco Mundo after all. "Good morning everyone!" was her daily routine as she entered the classroom. The usual greeting from Inoue was missing. Scanning the room she could see the girl she was looking for standing happily next to a table surrounded by other students. Walking closer she could hear a voice – _his_ voice. But how? "Ichigo?" she asked uncertain.

"Oh, hi there. Rukia." His tone was normal, the same way he spoke before the whole thing escalated. "Why are you here?" But it wasn't the way he really felt or thought. He was angry at Soul Society, and right now Rukia was the only one from that place, the only one he could vent his anger on.

She was scared, the strongest man she knew was right here, acting like nothing was wrong, "H.. How?" the raven haired girl stammered.

Inoue looked from Rukia to Ichigo and back again? "Something wrong Kuchiki-san?"

"N.. no, not really. I'm just surprised Ichigo finished his training so soon."

When Ichigo had entered the classroom he was instantly hugged by Inoue, who asked him how his training was. Not really wanting to tell the truth he played along. It was easy; he could control his reiatsu better than before anyway. Judging from her reaction Kon hasn't been school in his place. Probably due to Rukia's influence ; Kon would have kissed every girl and drawn attention to himself – Which Ichigo would have to deal with when he got back –_ if_ he went back.

"Soul Sociery really _helped_ me there," Rukia was the only one who knew the truth, who could hear the hidden sarcasm hidden in his voice. "Remind me to.. _'thank'_ .. Kurotsuchi-taichou next time I see him." Cold sweat covered her back and a bead of it rolled down the side of her head. She was scared, he could kill her with ease, why come back here while he can have everything in heaven?

"Okay class!" Their teacher, Oochi-sensei, had entered the classroom. "Take your seats and -" She noticed the orange mop of hair. "Oh,Kurosaki, what made you come back here? I thought you left school for good."

Ichigo stood up and all eyes were turned to him. "I had some urgent family business overseas and forgot to inform the school." He bowed as a apology, "Which is also the reason I will be moving there after this year, three months from now."

"I will come and visit you Kurosaki-kun," Inoue told him, trying to hold her tears.

"I'm not gone yet," Ichigo tried to sound optimistic. "But the place is kind of far away and difficult to reach. So there is a big chance I won't be seeing any of you again after I leave ." It was clear to his friends that he was sad about it, but even more the way he had to. He was really glad he had taken those pills before leaving – he could sense them, smell them. Without the pills he would probably lose control and rampage till he had enough.

"Good to hear, now take your seat so we can begin," Ichigo sat down, "Now turn your books to page 222."

During the lesson Rukia was nervous, waiting for Ichigo to lose it and starts a massacre. But it never happened, he remained calm, answered questions – just like the past four months never happened at all.

Ichigo on the other hand felt her gaze on his body, observing his reaction and trying to figure out what was going on and how he managed to get here in the first place. When the bell rang he needed to get outside for some fresh air and headed for the roof where he always sat during break. He used a shunpo, not wanting to deal with the annoying question his 'friends' would ask him. Sure they were his friends before, but when the moment came thay they would find out what happened to him after they had saved Rukia and Aizen betrayed Soul Society. They would fear him, hunt him down like a rabbit during hunting season, were it not for the power he held.

Rukia had followed him to roof and found him there, staring to the town he grew up in, the same he was banned from seeing ever again. "Why did you exile me from this place?" His voice was robbed of any emotion as he spoke to the horizon, he had sensed her coming to the roof. "You know I wouldn't hurt anyone here. Never."

"I had nothing to do with the decision, Yamamoto-sou-taichou and the other captains made the decision." She knew Ichigo was the same as before and that he just wanted answers – but why was she getting the feeling he was hiding something else. Something that he didn't want others to know about. "But how did you get here? You have been exiled from this realm and Soul Society."

Ichigo turned around, his eyes staring directly into hers. She stepped backwards, almost the same eyes as when they 'met' in the Seireitei library. "Why does that concern you?" he walked closer, "Going to call Byakuya and tell him I'm here?"

"No!" She didn't want to be weak. Rukia trusted this teen and refused to back off. "I won't tell him. I heard you in class and do you really mean what you said ?" Along with Ukitake, Rukia had been the only one of the few who knew Ichigo had turned back to his original personality after his first trip to heaven. Yet, what she saw him do afterwards made her a bit uncertain about his motive.

"I meant what I said. I intent to leave this world for good after I finish the last three months of school." His tone had become 'normal' again. The same one she got to know and trust. "I just wanted to be in class until then. I just want to say 'goodbye' to this life." He went back to the fence that was preventing students from jumping off and continued to stare at the town. "I wanted to give them a good reason for not seeing me anymore, you helped by making up a believable excuse for why I was away." He looked back at the raven haired girl, his face gentle. "Thank you."

"But what about..." She didn't want to bring up subject of his food. "Your 'lunch'...?"

"My dad asked Urahara to create some pills that would take away the hunger and need to kill souls to fill my stomach." He accepted the fact that he would need to kill in order to survive, it wasn't going to change anyway – nothing could change it. "I took them before coming here. He called it a working 'medicine'. That's how I can control the hunger. I just don't know what happens when people with high reiatsu are around."

"So you won't go on a rampage and attack the others?"

"No, I won't, at least I hope." He tried to sound a bit sarcastic, but failed. "Urahara kept a close eye on Kon; who had been in my body while I was away. So it was easy to reclaim my body, or not everyone would be able to see me."

"What about your sisters? How much do they know?" He was being unusually talkative, and she wanted to make the best of it, she wanted as much answers as she could get.

"They know nothing, and will not know what kind of monster I am. So don't tell them." He spat at her, not meaning to do that. "Dad told them I moved out and far away for school and a job so I don't have a lot of time to go home and visit." Something was bugging him. "Where are _you_ staying?"

"At Urahara's. Your father -" she had completely forgotten that he was from a royal family and should be respected and treated as such. "I mean the honorable King, has cut off his communications with Soul Society and refused further contact. His highness claims-"

"Cut that crap!" Ichigo barked at her, he hated it when people treated him different just because of that and didn't bother to hide that in his angry voice. "I know I said I would succeed my old man when the time came. But I am really starting to dislike the whole 'royal' crap around it. I'm a normal huma- " He stopped in mid sentence, knowing he was about to lie. "You know what I mean.." Looking away he stared at the buildings he might never see again if he was found. "How can I call myself _normal_..." he muttered to himself.

Normally she would have kicked him, but she didn't dare. She looked at the floor when he wasn't looking. "Rukia?" She looked up, straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "Could you keep it a secret that I'm here? From everyone who knows the truth?"

"Sure, but... why?"

"Soul Society would sent captains to drive me back, away from my home town and dad would get furious." He hoped she could be trusted – she was the one who made him calm down before. Hopefully she could be trusted. "They still don't trust me enough to-"

Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia's ringing phone. "Kuchiki Rukia speaking." Ichigo watched with interest as she continued the conversation. "Renji? Calm down! What's wrong?" Ichigo didn't have to try very hard to figure out what the red head was yelling about.

_**::**Rukia we have big problems over here.**::**_

"What do you mean?"

_**::**We think that Ichigo went back to eating villagers like when he was sill Aizen's pet.**::** _It was obvious by the tone in his voice that he didn't trust the orange haired one like he did in the hours before and after Rukia's execution.

Ichigo twitched at that name. He hated it and wanted to tell that to the red but refrained. It would mean immediate discovery. None of them noticed the bell or went back to class, not after what Renji just spoke.

"W-what...?" She stammered, the question directed at both males.

_**::**We think he's hungry or eats them for fun. You remember how he was back in the library, it wouldn't surprise me though.**::**_

"Are you sure it's him?"

_**::**Almost, the villages look exactly the same... I'll come over as soon as I can.**::**_

"Why...?" Rukia didn't know what to do or think about the situation. Ichigo was standing right there, claiming to be here to finish school. Renji was on the phone claiming Ichigo was back to being a hungry hollow without a consciousness. What was she supposed to believe?

_**::**Just to make sure you're alright off course!!**::** _He stated simply. **::**_I know we exiled him from Soul Society and the real world. But don't forget who and what he is. With his connections he could find a alternative route there.**::** _A minute of silence. _**::**I gotta go and write another report, see you in a couple of hours.**::** _He hung up.

She shakily put her phone back on her pocket. "Did you..."

"No, that wasn't me." Ichigo said flatly before turning back to the door that led to the stairs that would eventually lead to his classroom. He cursed Soul Society, blame him for something he didn't do. No matter what he would have told her, he knew she was lying – he could smell her fear.

"I believe you!" She yelled before he slamed the door behind him. Sinking to her knees she started sobbing, not knowing what to do next.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**(1)**__ Renji's favorite food_._  
_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1) **__Rukongai is divided in 4 quarters, (North, East, South, West) Each of those is subdivided into 80 districts each. So 320 total _**xD**_  
__**(2) **__I just like Ichi in white clothes _**xD**_  
__**(3) **__Finally I decided to upload__  
**(4)** Sorry it took so damn long~ Blame my school _**c_c;;**_  
_

_**Please leave a Review!!**_


	2. Betrayal

_Black and White Rabbit_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_  
During 'Black and White Guinea pig' Ichi's hollow (Hichi-Shirosaki, however you wanna call him) has been silenced, he lost too much power when he was 'sealed' by Aizen's spell. So no surprise appearance from him _**:(**_ (I love him too!)_

_..And to find out who's behind the attacks - keep reading_ **(n.n)**

_And I will continue this story - all chapters are writte, and I don't upload them all at once cuz I like to see what the readers think about the chapters._

_My thanks to the people who review! You guys/girls keep my writing spirit stong!_

_**Warning:**__ OOC  
__**Disclaimer:**__I do not own BLEACH, Kubo-sensei does__  
__-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_-- -- -- Chapter 02 -- -- --__  
Betrayal  
__-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

The white vast desert of Hueco Mundo. It was a land of the dead. The trees that 'grew' there were already dried and withered before they could ever grow big and strong. Endless sands as far as they eye could see. It was common knowledge to the inhabitants of that world what lies beneath the sand; the forest of the Menos Grande, better knows as the 'Menos Forest'.

Deep within that place was a gathering of Arrancar, Arrancar and hollows who opposed the new 'king' of this realm. He wasn't suited for the role of leader. He wasn't even a true hollow like they were. "Everyone who hates pet-sama(1) here?" A male Arrancar asked the whole group. He wore white clothes, pitch black hair, pointed black shoes that ended in a curl and a eye patch over his right eye to hide his hollow hole from view.

"Are you sure he won't find us here?" someone with a partial hollow mask glued to the back of his head asked. "This forest is common knowledge to the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo."

The black haired one grabbed the other man's collar in a aggressive way "_He_ isn't from here, so _he_ won't know," Glancing around he could see the others backed off a bit. "Any more stupid questions?" his smile was broad and fake as he spoke, his only visible eye glistering with the will to fight and bring down the current ruler.

"Nnoitra-sama" a blond haired Arrancar asked. "Forgive my rudeness, but how do you plan to get the current leader, Angra, from his throne. You yourself felt his power when you went against his wishes last ti-"

"That's enough Tesla." Nnoitra spat at the blond. "Why do it yourself when you can have others do most of the work for you?"

"What the hell does that mean!?" a random hollow screeched.

"We have been killing and eating the villages in Soul Society like pet-sama did when Aizen-sama was still alive."

"So?"

"Those stupid shinigami will think he was the one who did it and will blame and fight him. When he's almost dead we deal the finishing blow and get some weakened shinigami for dessert." The black haired one grinned even creepier than before. "Who's with me?"

The crowd of at least forty cheered for the leader of the new born resistance. They would follow him and go back to hunting in the real world and Soul Society – which had been forbidden since Ichigo had taken control of this place after he killed Aizen. He may not be around everyday, but his two subordinates; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did exactly what their master had told them. Granted Grimmjow was more lenient with the rules than the green eyed one.

-- -- -- --

Back in the Real world Rukia had somehow trouble believing Ichigo, she kept observing his behavior during the remaining classes of the day. She was torn between friends. She wanted to believe the orange haired teen – that he had changed and had nothing to do with the current situation in Soul Society. But what was it that he wasn't telling? Why did he refuse to speak the truth about the things that mattered most.

But Rukia wasn't the only one keeping a eye at the orange haired teen. His other 'friends'; Sado, Uryuu, Inoue and even Tatsuki. Every single one of them knew he was lying about the reason why he had been gone, but the question was why – and what had happened? What bothered some of them most was the fact that Ichigo sensed more like a hollow than he did before. It troubled them. Just to make sure she kept a close look at the teen, just in case he would try something.

After the last school bell of the day rung the school emptied of students, as well as Ichigo and Rukia. Both headed in the direction of the Urahara shoten; the orange haired one to dump his body and give it back to Kon while he could go back to Las Noches. The petite shinigami followed him partly, the shoten was also the place where she was staying while she was in the Real World.

"Why are you going that way?" The tall Mexican friend asked. "Isn't your home that way?" pointing in the opposite direction.

"I have to ask Urahara_-san_ something." Using the '–san' behind the name was something he discarded a long time ago. But to avoid suspicion he decided to use it.

"Mu," Sado nodded and left, heading for his own home.

"Why are you following me?" Ichigo asked annoyed as Rukia almost ran beside him, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible; the pills were starting to wear off.

"What is with you? You know I stay at Urahara's place." She shot back; it almost felt like old-times, just yelling at each other.

"Fine! Just tell me the details about the villages and the times of the attack. I'll see who was missing at those times." His left eye was now yellow instead of the chocolate brown. Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and took a step backwards. "Sorry, it's just that I'm in a hurry."

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open to find a new message with the time and dates of the attacks. "Here," She handed the phone to the orange haired teen in front of her with shaky hands, unsure of what was going on.

Ichigo took the phone and looked at the screen; he sniffed the air and felt his empty stomach when the sweet scent of her reiatsu penetrated his sensitive nose. He muttered under his breath the dates to memorize them better. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as now both eyes were yellow. He quickly gave the phone back and started running at the shoten.

Once inside he grabbed the green pill from his pocket and swallowed it – releasing his soul from his body. He looked back at his body, which started to move, before opening the garganta and stepping inside. Rukia was just in time to see him in his white coat standing inside the gaping hole. She was worried and scared. "Where are you going?" Her deep blue eyes caught Ichigo's yellow ones as he stepped back out, walking at her.

"I think you'll be able to tell by the path I'm using," His breathing was a bit ragged, he had to hold back his hunger. Urahara coming into the room didn't help at all. Rukia nodded, "Then why do you ask?"

"I...uh.."

"Cut the crap!" He yelled at her, sounding more like a demons growl. "You think I'm stupid? I can _smell _you're scared of me!" His yellow eyes dangerously glaring at her, Ichigo turned around and walked back to the gate. "Don't forget; _Don't_ tell my father or Soul Society I'm here." He raised his reiatsu high enough to let the raven haired girl know he could kill her if he felt the urge to do so. Stepping inside the gate it closed behind him.

Rukia fell to her knees on the wooden floor, shaking. The shopkeeper came closer and hid his face behind his trusty fan as he spoke. "No need to be scared of him Kuchiki-san. He was having his own fight at the moment – Did he tell you about his _medicine_?" She nodded slightly. "It was wearing off, we must have smelled like roasted chicken or pork to him,"

Kon sat up and was rubbing the back of his head, "He can at least be more thoughtful as to where he dumps this body," the modsoul complained. "Hungry or not."

"Rukia!" Renji yelled as he came storming into the shoten as he sensed a hollow inside the tiny complex. He had kicked in the door, Zabimaru drawn to attack any monster that may have been there. "Where's the hollow?" Then the red noticed his childhood friend sitting on the ground, eyes a bit red and puffy. "What happened?"

Urahara quietly left the room – he had a made a promise with Ichigo, one he wouldn't dare to break.

Rukia looked away, "Nothing happened." Tightening her arms around herself she hoped she wouldn't say anything that could get her into trouble. She didn't know what to do or believe. Ichigo had killed and eaten with ease before – almost killed her! But he sounded so honest at school; like he meant what he said... But then there was his need for souls, something she couldn't deny – he had medicine, but those wouldn't hold on forever. Closing her eyes she saw those hungry golden eyes staring at her like a piece of raw meat, shivering at the mental image of seeing herself on the barbecue with Ichigo baking her she started crying softly.

"Something did," Renji said as he sealed and sheathed Zabimaru before he gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at her closed eyes, tears rolling across her cheek.

"I can't!" the petite girl suddenly yelled. "I can't... Tell..." The red head let go of her shoulders and stood up, next to Byakuya who had been worried for his little sister, not admitting that part.

Both shinigami stared at her, wondering who would do this to her. "It was that bastard, Ichigo, wasn't it?" Renji stated simply. Large deep blue eyes looked up and stared at him in shock. "Thought so." He became frustrated and angry at the exiled hybrid. "He isn't even supposed to be able to get here!" The words were filled with hate as his hand traveled back to the scar on the right side, above his hip. "How the hell did he even get here!?"

"He didn't say... He made me promise not to tell anyone, not even his father..." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Renji's waist, "He'll kill me if he finds out what I just did! Please!" She was desperate – certain Ichigo would kill her this time.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you're safe," he put his hands on her head on comforting manner. "Just tell us the things we need to know," Rukia nodded but said nothing,

-- -- -- --

The next morning Rukia was back at school, and so was Ichigo. Both acted like yesterday never happened; but the others could tell _something_ was wrong. "Rukia," Ichigo said at the beginning of the first lunch break. "I wanna talk to you about something." He acted like he didn't smell the stench of her fear – her fear for him. _'I should explain properly why I acted like that.'_

Rukia nodded and suggested they should go to the roof; more privacy. The orange haired teen agreed and they left the room. Ichigo didn't know why, but he took all his books and belongs with him in his bag. Arriving on the roof Rukia turned to face the door, her face unreadable but with traces of regret and fear.

"I wanna apolo-" He began but heard the metal door leading back into the building close behind him, whirling around he saw Byakuya and Renji glare at him, zanpaktou drawn. _'Great..' _He said sarcastically in his head as he scanned the area for another way out without fighting._ 'How did they even know I was...!' _Glaring over his shoulder he saw Rukia looking away from him. "You fucking traitor!" Turning around he almost ran at her, furious – eyes changing from brown to yellow as he came closer to his target but stopped when the shinigami took their place between the two former friends – blades pointed at his head, between his eyes.

"Stand down, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said calmy, but he wasn't calm by any means. "You are to be questioned by the Gotei about your recent activities in Soul Society."

"That wasn't me!" Ichigo yelled back, doing his best to keep his reiatsu low. "Rukia told me about it and I was alone in the Hueco Mundo desert," He knew they wouldn't believe him – he didn't trust them either. Grabbing the green pill from his pocket he put it in his mouth, swallowed it, and left his body before jumping onto the railing. "Kon," His human body looked at him. "Take care of my body."

The metal door swung open to reveal Ichigo's 'friends'; Uryuu, Sado, Inoue and Tatsuki. "Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked puzzled at their friend on the railing in spirit form. "Why are you wearing white clothes?"

"Two _sealed_ zanpaktou?" Uryuu questioned out loud looking at the black Zangetsu and the crimson red Diablos crossed on Ichigo's back, both sealed and katana sized. "What really happened during your absence Kurosaki?" Ichigo's yellow eyes narrowed as he glared as Uryuu, who noticed the change in in his appearance and reiatsu. More like that of a hollow.

"If you're interested, I suggest you ask the _shinigami_," He disliked them now more than ever, he trusted Rukia and she just blabbed it to her brother. "They should be able to explain it –_ if _they feel like telling the truth." Snipping his fingers the sky tore open with a loud buzzing sound. "Just wait, _shinigami_." he said angrily before walking through the portal.

As the portal closed behind him Rukia sank to her knees, "It's my fault..." Barely a whisper as the words passed her lips; wrapping her arms around herself she slightly began to rock back and forth. "I said he was back..." She was scared after hearing those words. "Now he'll kill us ..."

The humans and the Quincy were staring at the place Ichigo left, but when Rukia said that Ichigo would kill them they were shocked – to say the least. "Why would Kurosaki-kun do something like that?" Inoue asked, unsure of what was going on at the moment.

"Could you please explai-" Uryuu began before Renji had opened the door back to Soul Society. "Abarai! Where are you going?"

"We don't have anything else to do here; our _'target'_ has escaped." Renji sneered at no one in particular. "You okay Rukia?" She nodded.

"I-I'm fine now." She was standing shakily on her legs as she did her best to look normal. "Go back and report to Yamamoto-sou-taichou about ..." She couldn't tell them what happened, she betrayed Ichigo, someone who just wanted to say goodbye to friends. "You know..." Looking away she felt even guiltier as she remembered his voice wanting to apologize, and what Urahara had said about his medicine.

"We'll inform Seireitei that the Prince has access to this realm," Byakuya's words were as cold as always as he spoke. Stepping through the gate he disappeared from view.

"Just call us when _he_ shows up again, okay?" Rukia nodded and Renji followed his captain back to Soul Society.

"Kuchiki-san," He would try a second time to get some answers. "What happened to Kurosaki after we got back from Soul Society?" He observed her reaction before asking another question. "Why did the color of his eyes change or does his reiatsu feel like hollow?"

She stared at him in shock, he noticed that?

"What happened to that captain, Aizen?" They were there, saw him, and proved themselves strong enough to help them fight. "We have a right to know."

Rukia was starting to feel really nervous with all the questions, questions that were to be expected from friends. They have a right to know, but should she really tell them? "We…" She couldn't tell them the truth. "Don't know for certain what happened." Questioning looks appeared on the faces of the humans. "Some unknown warrior killed Aizen and took control over the hollows in Hueco Mundo. He took hougyoku with him, afterwards… Came back once to deliver the zanpaktou of Aizen, Tousen and Gin." She swallowed deep before continuing. "So the war is over, but Soul Society doesn't trust the unknown warrior... Even is the hollow activity has lessened greatly ever since."

"How does Kurosaki fit into this story?" Uryuu asked skeptical, even though he had a vague idea what was going on. Something happened that Ichigo would turn his back on Soul Society. Something that changed his attitude towards shinigami completely, it must be serious.

"I'm sure Ichigo will tell you if you ask him in the morning." She used her fake voice and smile, trying to hide her uneasiness.

"No, he wont," Uryuu said annoyed as he walked closer to her. "You know that as well as anyone that he doesn't answer questions like that!"

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue suddenly squeaked as she went to stand in front of Rukia, arms wide. "Kuchiki-san isn't feeling well and we'll just have to ask Kurosaki-kun in the morning," Happily she turned around and started to drag Rukia back to class.

"Inoue-san! You want to know what happened do you? We've been kept in the dark ever since we came back."

"I want to know Ishida-kun... But forcing Kuchiki-san to tell us won't help!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she stormed back inside the building, Rukia following after.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_**(1) **__Nnoitra calls Ulquiorra 'pet-sama', but this is before Nnoitra becomes a Espada. So I have him call Ichi 'pet-sama' instead. Seeing he still sees Ichi as Aizen's pet project.__**  
**_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1)**__ Nnoitra knew how Ichi destroyed a village – they went together sometimes.  
__**(2)**__ A 'short' chapter for a change (3445 words) Most of the time chapters easy become 4000/5000 words...__  
__**(3) **I love manga chapter 350! I read it like 50 times already - but I won't use that form in this fic.  
_

_**Please leave a Review!!**_

-


	3. Hunted Rabbit

_Black and White Rabbit_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Wow.. 4 reviews **:3  
Many thanks to the ones who reviewed!!**_

_I am aware that Ichi looked different in the recent manga chapters (350/353)  
But the way I see it (for this fic) Ichi can take both 'forms/state'  
_

_**Warning:**__ OOC  
__**Disclaimer:**__I do not own BLEACH, Kubo-sensei does__  
_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_-- -- -- Chapter 03 -- -- --  
Hunted Rabbit  
__-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

"That bitch!" Storming out of the garganta into the former throne room in Las Noches Ichigo smashed his fist into the nearest wall – which crumbled almost instantly. It wasn't enough to vent the anger he now felt towards the shinigami.

His eyes shone with a bright eerie yellow color as his unruly orange hair began to grow in length. Hands turned to white claws with razor sharp nails, the white steel skin spread along his arms to his shoulders where spikes emerged from the front of his shoulders – to his back where they stopped above the mighty tail that grew from the end of his spine. The white substance continued to spread across his body, his chest looked more muscular as the it hardened to a second skin – stronger than the strongest steel. The white in his eyes changed to black when the mask started forming; teeth that could rip a body to shreds appeared in front of his own mouth, black stripes covered the whole left side of the otherwise simple mask. Black wavy lines also appeared on his arms and legs – the tip of his tail became inky black with six short wavy lines emerging from it.

Once he was completely transformed, which didn't even take a second, he let his reiatsu soar across the palace grounds – shaking everything in its way. Weaker hollows and Arrancar became sick or were forced against the floor unable to breath or move under the massive pressure. _'She _promised_ not to tell!'_ he thought furiously as he used the wall beneath the 'throne' to sharpen his claws, as if it was a scratching post.

Every hollow and Arrancar in the vicinity knew their master, their King, had returned and was pissed. A teal haired Arrancar came running into the room. His hakama were white just as his jacket with rolled-up sleeves, a hole in his abs above his hakama and a partial hollow jaw 'glued' to his right cheek. He was closely followed by another Arrancar. This one with black hair, bright green eyes with stripes running from his eyes over his cheeks downwards – as if he was crying. A half horned helmet stuck to the left side of his head. Both stopped when they saw their leader test the strength of the wall with his claws and turned around when he sensed them coming.

"Ichigo-san," Ulquiorra began, he had been told again and again not to call Ichigo '-sama'. The name 'Kurosaki' had been banned – for it would remind him of his father and what he was supposed to become – how he was shunned by the servants in that castle.

"What happened?" Grimmjow said nothing but it was obvious he wanted to know.

_'Figures..'_ He walked towards his followers and stopped when he stood next to them. "Find out who went to Soul Society since I killed Aizen." His voice sounded more like a growl, a snarl – unlike his normal 'human' one. "When you find him, bring him to me." It was clear by the tone and sound of his voice he mad at someone. Using sonido he left the palace before he wrecked it even more._ 'I want to know who fucked up the last months of my semi-normal life. They will pay!'_

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other before going to the portal room, as they called it, it was used to see who opened a gate, where to and for how long they left. If someone didn't return the names would be sent to the next room – the dead room. In there was a huge database with the names and data of all hollows, it could be left alone and still function – if a hollow dies the name is removed automatically, when a new one is born its name is added to the database.

-- -- -- --

Finding himself outside in the desert Ichigo started running in a random direction – it helped him to calm down. Ichigo needed to be calm when he returned to his own room in Heaven. The annoying servants would ask questions and report back to his father who would remind him he could no longer go back. An unknown huge hollow, resembling a demonic goat, crossed his path and challenged him to a fight – it was hungry. But because he was new he didn't know who he picked a fight with.

Ichigo was already in a bad mood, but didn't feel like eating; the pill he took this morning was still doing its job – keeping the hunger away. "Move," he growled annoyed; he wanted to pass but the demon-goat roared loudly and called the rest of his newly formed gang. Which consisted of four smaller hollows that looked like flying grizzly bears. _'Fine, if you're so eager to die-'_ He accepted the challenge with his own blood curling howl and waited.

"Where's _your_ gang?" the demonic goat smirked. "We're the strongest ones around, have been for decades!" he boasted. And his followers nodded or roared in agreement.

Ichigo snorted loudly. "Strong? I don't think so," he licked blood from his claws, eyes still on the demonic goat leader.

Surprised at the blood on the orange haired hollow claws, the demonic goat looked at his 'gang', or what was left of them. The other hollow had killed his entire gang in the blink of an eye, _'It was their blood on his claws..'._ His knees began to shake and his tail between his legs "What are you..." He backed off, away from the threat who was making his way over to his freshly killed prey.

"I told you it was him!" Both living hollows looked at the new arrival; a hollow that looked like a mix between a fox and a frog and a snake/sheep mix hollow, who both bowed when Ichigo looked at their direction. "It's good to see you again, Angra-sama."

Ichigo ignored them and started eating on the hollows he just killed. The pill stopped working but he didn't care, didn't realize it was a few hours earlier than yesterday.

The demonic goat hollow walked at the new arrivals, tail between his legs, they felt stronger than the one eating his 'gang'. "Who is he?" They looked at him before bursting into laughter.

"You're new here, right?" the fox/frog asked amused, as the snake/sheep was trying to stop laughing.

"What makes you think that?"

"If you would have been here for more than two months, you'd know you picked a fight with the king of this realm, the strongest hollow alive." Turning back to face the eating one he raised his voice. "Something left for us?" His answer was a cero past his head, if he had moved if only a bit he would have gotten hurt pretty bad. "Guess not..." as he left the demon goat followed, wanting to learn more about this place, not wanting to make another mistake like the one he just made.

_'Always botherin__g me while I'm eating...'_ His food didn't improve his mood at all, but at least he was full now. Sighing deeply he went back to Las Noches, straight to the door that led to Heaven. He made sure he was back into his 'human' form and clean of blood as he stepped through the large oval oak doors. A phoenix was carved out on the outside of doors – the symbol of the royal family. It stood for immortality, purity, power and wisdom.

Arriving in the throne room he went back to his room and began reading a book he had to read for his private teacher. The book was on various etiquette for all kinds of situations. Hearing footsteps he knew the servants had found out he was back. They knocked but Ichigo didn't answer, figuring they would leave him alone.

He put the book back on the desk and removed Diablos and Zangetsu from the back of his coat before throwing it in a heap on the ground. He removed the bandages from his chest and lay down on his bed, maybe he could get some sleep before he would try school again – kill Rukia if he felt like it. He got back up to place his two zanpaktou next to him when he slept, so he could attack if Soul Society would send someone to kill him when he was asleep.

"Ichigo-sama!" One of the maids yelled again as she suddenly stormed into his room, but stopped dead when she came face to face with the tips of both her masters blades and the hole in his chest. Of course she'd heard the rumors, everyone had – but seeing it was a whole different matter.

"I... Is everything alright Ichigo-sama?" she was scared, what if he was hungry? "Y-you were gone for a long time." She bowed and kept her head down as she heard the blades being returnrf to their sheath and the prince lay back down on his bed. Cold sweat trickled down her back as she waited.

"I _ate_ already, no need for food, just tell everyone to leave me the fuck alone." Ichigo sneered at her as he sat back up, annoyed, _again_. "My father may be _King_, but I don't care. I don't want this life! I want the life I had back in the real world!" The voice turned back into a snarl as his temper rose again. "Just leave."

The female servant didn't know how fast she had to leave the room and the hallway. The Prince said he 'ate' already. Remembering how she could see through the hole in his chest and the other rumors she gasped – he _ate_ a living soul! He broke the rules the first king himself had set, thousands of years ago. This was a fresh piece of gossip and would make her famous among the other servants.

Ichigo pretended not to hear the servants talk about him around the castle, guessing about what he was, what he did when he wasn't in heaven. It annoyed him at first; how they talked about him and his father, but after hearing them day after day he just decided to ignore them.

_'I still don't understand why a filthy half-breed is allowed to stay in this h__oly realm, in this very castle! Even if he is the son of the king himself.'_

He sighed as he heard someone talk in the hallway, his hearing better than normal shinigami or hollow due to the simple fact that he was both. He silently agreed with the person in the hallway, wondering why he was here in the first place. Hueco Mundo suited him better altogether.

-- -- -- --

In the real world Isshin was having dinner with his two daughters, Yuzu and Karin. It was a quiet dinner, had been since the day Ichigo had moved out suddenly. Yuzu believed what her father had told them; Ichigo had moved out and was too busy with his new school and odd jobs to pay the rent.

Karin was the one who didn't buy his story. Ichigo had left, but he had not taken a single thing from his room with him, not even clothes, money or his wallet – like he ran away for some reason. She knew he had been acting weird a few days before he 'moved out.'

"Hey, Old man," In the same cocky tone she always used when talking to her father. "When is Ichi-nii coming home? I doubt they'll keep him working every day. It's been almost four months!" Not wanting to admit it, she missed her brother.

_'Here we go again..'_ Isshin sighed inward as he put up his dorky grin. "He's just to dumb to find his way back and probably got lost! HA! He always got lost in the woods when he was small. Me and mommy had to search for days!" He stood up, spraying rice everywhere as he happily told his daughters of days past. But he wasn't happy, far from it. All he wanted was his family complete and together having fun and a nice talk during dinner – but instead his children were scattered across dimensions.

He wanted nothing more than to have them live together, but it would have been impossible. His daughters still attended school and had friends here so they couldn't leave. Ichigo wouldn't be able to live here without killing someone. Soul Society wouldn't accept them at all, or if they would, they would treat them differently, he doesn't want that.

"It's been almost four months!" She suddenly yelled again startling Isshin and her blond haired sister. "He didn't take anything with him! No clothes, no money; nothing." Tears were forming in her eyes. "You never once told up _where_ he went to live or work!" Not waiting for a response she left the dining table and stormed to her room.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu yelled after her sister to no avail. "Daddy!"

"What did Daddy do?" He faked sadness as the blond daughter pouted and went after Karin. As soon as he heard the door upstairs close he relaxed his face and looked troubled as he cleared the table and started washing the dishes. _'What am I supposed to tell them? That their brother is living in two different dimensions, getting private lessons from souls of world famous, dead, professors?'_ Keeping them in the dark was best – for now.

-- -- -- --

Hisagi Shuuhei; now captain of the 9th division of the Gotei 13 in Soul Society was patrolling the villages in Rukongai that were assigned to his division. He had a taken a few high ranked and a number of unseated officers with him. Ever since the attacks on individual villages had started again captains were to lead all patrols outside of Seireitei.

On his way to the next village he heard screams and sped up to see what was going on. Arriving at the edge of the village he could clearly hear laughter mixing with the screams. He just kept staring at the white clothed figures raised their weapons and the screaming lessened. Hisagi had gotten a description of the hollow, of Ichigo, who was suspected of the killings. But the ones he saw didn't look like the suspect at all – a large double-scythe like weapon and pitch black sleek hair. He ordered his squad to attack the hollows and eliminate the threat.

As soon as the invaders in white caught sight of the shinigami they redirected their attack, the souls in black had more taste to them. The Arrancar with the black hair and double-axe-scythe weapon noticed the others changed and saw where they went. "Get them back!" This wasn't part of the plan. If they were seen they Soul Society could turn to hunt them instead of pet-sama. It would be troublesome and even more so if said 'pet' would hunt them as well. The plan to have others beat him could be ruined – along with their very existence. If Ichigo were to find out they were the ones who put the blame on him they wouldn't be safe anywhere.

"Understood!" They had agreed not to call each others by names to prevent them tracking them easier. Running at the others he relayed the order of retreat. Tesla was quickly joined by Nnoitra who helped to kill as many shinigami as possible before returning to the Menos Forest and discussing their next step. The shinigami fell and Hisagi was heavily wounded, unconscious and left for dead.

When he finally woke up he didn't sense anyone alive – his team was killed and most of them eaten, the village had been destroyed and the ground was littered with blood. Standing up he remembered the ones who had done this and realized at once what a big mistake they made by blaming Ichigo from the start without any proof.

Hisagi's vision was foggy as he tried to get back to Seireitei and tell Yamamoto-sou-taichou the mistake they made and they should ask Ichigo for help in this matter. Staggering and holding himself up by leaning against the trees as he slowly made his way back.

-- -- -- --

The next morning Ichigo didn't feel like going back to school – being reminded how he was betrayed. He wasn't sure how much his human 'friends' knew about him. But he could guess that they knew for certain that he wasn't the same as when they came back from Soul Society. He decided to go anyway, hoping they wouldn't bother him by asking annoying questions; which in turn would increase his hunger.

He saw Rukia in the classroom. She tried to fade away under her desk, afraid of what he might do to her. Ichigo didn't feel like doing anything, he came to school to finish it, and that is exactly what he would do – friends or no friends. While he was paying attention he could sense that everyone who was on the roof yesterday was looking at him in their own way. All confused.

During break he walked to his locker in the hallway and took another pill, somehow he was getting hungry even though he took one before coming to school. He was sweating lightly when Rukia carefully approached him, her fear all to obvious to his oversensitive nose and senses. He ignored her as he walked towards the roof.

She kept following him till they were alone on the roof – she didn't realize, he did. "What do you want?" Ichigo turned around to face the petite girl; his voice sounded more like a growl than human speech. "Fucking traitor." His eyes turned yellow and Rukia walked backwards until she hit the wall with her back.

_'Oh shit..'_ A white hollow claw wrapped itself around her throat and lifted her tiny body into the air, feet dangling, trying to find something to stand upon. _'I'm so sorry...' _Tears were beginning to form in her eyes when the hold on her throat tightened. Saliva began tickling down the corners of her mouth as her air was cut off. The white nails slowly broke her skin and drew blood that slowly dripped onto his hand – his self-control fading.

"I'll make you suffer for what you've done," Ichigo's eyes, already yellow began to slowly swim in inky black darkness. Sniffing he knew his 'friends' were coming to the roof as usual during break. "You're lucky," He threw her to the ground and let his hand and eyes return back to normal. "I'll make sure you'll die alone, mark my words." Growling he stormed away, back to class hiding his bloodied hand from view.

"Kurosa-" Inoue began happily before Ichigo stormed past them on his way. "Kurosaki-kun?" Walking further to the roof they saw Rukia sitting on her knees, holding her bleeding and wounded throat with both hands, breathing heavily. "Kuchiki-san!" Everyone was shocked to see her like that. Inoue didn't hesitate when she ran to the petite shinigami and calling her 'Shun shun Rikka'(1) to heal her wounds.

Uryuu was deep in thought. _'The energy that lingers here is definitely that of a hollow, but the only one who left since we arrived was Kurosaki.'_ He sensed something like this before when Ichigo was dressed in white on the railing. It almost looked like he was 'chased away' by the shinigami. _'When did Kurosaki learn all those things anyway?'_ thinking back at walking in the sky and opening a portal to another place. He didn't want to voice his thought, not if it meant hurting Inoue.

Sado was thinking along the same lines as Uryuu, just with a different motivation. "Kuchiki-san, who did this?" He never spoke much, but when he did he could be pretty blunt. Ichigo probably rubbed off on him. "Was it a hollow or was it Ichigo?"

Rukia's eyes widened a bit but said nothing. As soon as the wounds on her throat and neck were healed she stood up, looking like she always did at school – too happy to be real. "I'm fine, thank you." But she quickly dropped the facade, "There was a hollow but Ichigo chased it away," her face looked sad. "It's okay." She was about to cry and ran away, not wanting anyone to see her look this weak.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue wanted to follow her but was stopped by Uryuu, who grabbed her upper arm. "Ishida-kun?" He shook his head, "It's something between shinigami. We shouldn't interfere in their business." She looked back at the door where the small shinigami vanished and stopped her pursuit.

Ichigo was back at his locker and took yet another pill; the warm blood flowing over his hands had been enough to have him lose his mind to hunger. He wouldn't care if it was just Rukia, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else, involve them in his problems. In the bathroom he had licked his hand clean and removed any small leftovers in the sink, and hoped no one would walk into the room. He looked on his watch and saw that he still had ten minutes of break time left and the teacher for the next class was absent – which meant he had over an hour before the next class.

He decided to go to the clinic where he used to live with his family; it was only a ten minute walk from school, shorter if he ran.

Arriving home he sensed his father in the living room. "Dad?" he was pretty sure his father was alone but he didn't want to give him a heart attack. "You got time?"

To say Isshin was surprised was an understatement. He almost 'jumped' out of his gigai when he heard his son speak. He wasn't supposed to be able to be here. "How did you get here?" He stood up to face his only son properly and noticed the school uniform. "And those clothes,"

"Urahara created a way here; I asked him to do so and told him not to tell anyone." He sat down on one of the wooden chairs on the kitchen table, "Even you – I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone,"

"I understand that Ichigo," Isshin said as he took a seat on the other side of the table, "But remember what you are -"

"I have those pills that Urahara made, to suppress the hunger."

"Those are made for use in heaven only." His son looked at him confused. "There are more reishi in heaven than here. If you had to name a percentage..." He thought about the comparison he was about to make. "Let's say Hueco Mundo has 100 percent, than Heaven has 60, Soul Society 40 and here not even 10 percent."

"So the less reishi in the air, the faster I get hungry?"

Isshin nodded, "Those pills are made for a percentage of 60, not 10 – they'll stop working before long." He sounded worried when his son who took another pill. "How many makes that today?"

Ichigo looked away, "Eighth, blame that tiny traitor for that." his left eye changed to yellow as he spoke; even Isshin knew it meant his son was irritated.

"Tiny traitor?"

"Rukia..." the second eye became yellow as he could feel the hunger getting stronger, despite the pill he just took. He hands balled into fists before his knuckles turned white . "They blame me for the attacks on Rukongai – they blame me for crimes I didn't commit!"

Isshin took a step backwards at the tone his son spoke, he was frustrated and mad – but in that voice it was clear he felt rejected by the people who he once trusted and called friends. "Just don't take too much of those pills. Your body will recognize the drug and stop responding to it. With your hollow regeneration skills it's an even greater risk."

Ichigo noticed the step backwards and he didn't need to be reminded that the pills could stop working, he could feel the hunger coming back already, smell his father's reiatsu – deliciously spicy.

"Understood." Yet another person who feared him. Was there even anyone left that trusted him? Ichigo stood up from his chair, and left his former home without a second look at his father and headed back to school. Halfway he took yet another pill, maybe it really was time to go back to Las Noches...

Arriving on the school grounds Ichigo was to busy with his own thoughts that he bumped into someone, opening his eyes he saw it was Renji. Shooting to his feet he wanted to walk past him and Byakuya but was stabbed through his sides – on the same place he had tore flesh from them. He screamed out as he was impaled, when the blades were withdrawn the wounds were already healed, but the smell of his own, reiatsu filled blood was overwhelming.

Several students came to watch what was going on, also Rukia and the gang of friends. Those who could see the shinigami gasped as it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Ichigo's uniform had two huge bloodstains above his hips and the zanpaktou of Byakuya and Renji were dyed blood red.

The orange haired teen grabbed his head with both hands and started screaming that everyone should stay away. The smell of the nobles reiatsu reached his nose, then his brain and triggered the memories – memories of how the flesh of the two shinigami tasted. Rukia was almost certain that she knew the reason for his even stranger behavior than earlier.

"You are in no position to threaten us, hollow." Byakuya spoke coldly as he readied his blade for shikai.

Ichigo's mind went blank as he forcefully separated from his human body. Holding his right arm sideways it quickly transformed into his hollow arm – white, sharp claws and half long reddish hair on his writs like sweatbands he often wore before. Black and yellow eyes snapped up before he appeared behind Byakuya, ready to kill.

But he never hit his target – all nine captains of the Gotei 13(2) were surrounding him, swords drawn, released and pointed at him. Looking around quickly he saw everyone stare at him, his clothes, eyes. But most of them were staring at his arm that had stopped mere millimeters before Byakuya's blood vein in his neck.

"You don't belong here," Yamamoto said seriously, the hidden threat clear in his voice. "Prince or not." Ichigo shook his head and realized what he had been doing and withdrew his claw and took note of his current situation. "This incident proves you can not stay in any world other than Hueco Mundo or Heaven. Leave!" the captains took a more threatening stand against the hybrid.

Rukia and the others looked at the scene in horror. Ichigo had managed to get every available captain in the real world and on edge like they were fighting a very strong enemy – but this was Ichigo... How on earth did he get that arm, and what did the old man mean when he said those things to/about Ichigo?

Ichigo used his left hand to open up the garganta and went through, leaving the real world, just as the shinigami wanted.

Rukia couldn't stand it – to see the orange haired teen like this. He was only sixteen and already forced into this lifestyle, the way he cried that day, when he got freed from Aizen's control – that was his real self. Since then he had to lock his emotions in order to function normally – and live a life he was forced to lead. Despite everything that happened she still felt she was responsible and ran after him – she had to apologize for what she had done.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled as he saw his childhood friend shed her gigai and jump in after the orange haired monster into the black void that lead to the world of the hollows, Hueco Mundo. Jumping in after the petite shinigami he called out her name, hoping to find her before Ichigo got a chance to kill her.

The gate closed and captains sheathed their swords before opening the gate and returning to Soul Society. Their job was done, the enemy – their prey had been chased back home. This world was safe – for now.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**(1) **__Her hairpins, those six flowers/fairies__  
__**(2)**__The 5__th__ and 3__rd__ don't have a new captain, and the 9__th__, Hisagi, is still limping back to Seireitei – Byakuya is the one 'attacked' so I didn't count him either.__  
_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1) **__Nnoitra doesn't have that satellite dish thing on his uniform, he got it when he became an Espada – Which he isn't.  
__**(2)**__ I use 'Uryuu' instead of 'Ishida', cuz Ishida makes me think of his father...Besides, Uryuu is his first name, Ishida his family name.  
__**(3) **__Not much to say, except that I dislike the part of Hisagi and Nnoitra.  
__**(4) **__I know Ichi looks different in chapter 350+ When I wrote this I didn't know - to edit the other chapters would be really bothersome for me and you (the readers) who will have to wait longer.__**  
**_

_**Please leave a Review!!**_


	4. Anger and a plea for forgiveness

_Black and White Rabbit_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_  
Thanks for all the reviews~!!  
_

** Shade:** _as you can see, I stopped updating every 20th. It was so the readers had enough time to Read and Review.  
Plus the list of 'unfinished' stories on my profile is just the tip of the iceberg _**(n.n)"**_  
I have at least 20 other idea/plannings._

** Barranca:** _I really want to thank you for all your reviews, THANKS!! _

**airyie:** _FFN messed up the nice thumb you made _**D:**_ (took me a few minuted to figure it out)_  
_Thankies~! _**(n.n)**

**Fauxling:** _Another update, just what you spammed me for_ **XP  
**_Now gimme review _**xD**

-

_**Warning:**__ OOC  
__**Disclaimer:**__I do not own BLEACH, Kubo-sensei does__  
_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_-- -- -- Chapter 04 -- -- --  
Anger and a plea for forgiveness  
__-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Exiting the garganta in Las Noches Ichigo dropped to his hands and knees – breathing heavily. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and the reishi levels in the real world were far too low to let the pills that Urahara made work properly. It had taken him all of his self control to get away – all those delicious smelling reiatsu belonging to those weak captains. A few seconds longer and he would have lost it completely and started a massacre.

Rukia and Renji followed not long after, seeing the orange haired boy on all fours catching his breath as if he had run twenty marathons. Rukia walked closer even though she still had mixed feelings about who and what he is – and the things he did in the past. "Ichi..."

Renji didn't have any fears or doubts at the moment. He dashed at the crouching teen and grabbed the front of his white coat before shoving him against the nearest white wall, the bandages that kept Ichigo's hollow hole hidden fell to the ground. "What the hell were you doing back there!?"

Ichigo looked straight into Renji's reddish eyes as his own changed to yellow. "Minding my own business," he growled as he grabbed both of the red's wrists with both his hands. His lips curled into a cruel smile as the red screamed out when the bones in his wrists were slowly reduced to almost nothing with a sicking loud cracks.

The red haired shinigami didn't know what was going on, his wrists were grabbed and the grip the teen in white had on them tightened. Fear crept into his very being. He winced in pain, it hurt so much he wanted to scream, but he didn't want to give Ichigo that pleasure. Then the bones under the strong hand began to crack he screamed but the pain didn't leave – it increased.

"Something, that _shinigami _have _no right _to meddle in." He twisted the wrists until Renji's fingers were no longer moving, the connection to the brain severed. Ichigo let go of the others wrist. The skin was kept intact, dark bruises were quickly forming where Ichigo's hands had been.

Screaming on the top of his lungs Renji sank to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes as he did his best to move his hands – not even his fingers were moving when he wanted them to. He bit back the rest of his howl of pain and kept trying to move his disconnected limbs as well as regain his stamina to get the hell away from this place.

"Wh -what about that medicine!" Rukia suddenly yelled, tears in her eyes as she saw Renji in pain, his hands unusable, his body now defenseless in this strange, unknown place. Ichigo turned to look at her and strode over to the petite raven haired girl. His reiatsu rising as his eyes narrowed, getting darker with each step he took.

The smell of fear was overwhelming – first the red and now the short one. It made him sick. "And why would a tiny little traitor like you care about that?" He had materialized his tail and picked her up by the neck, slowly choking her to death. "You had enough, _'faith'_, in the medicine.. Enough _faith_ to tell _everyone_ the _one thing_ I asked you to keep hidden."

"You..." Renji was breathing irregular as he tried to stand up. "Let her.. go..." Black and yellow eyes narrowed as he threw Rukia at the red haired Vice-captain. Both were gasping for air as they collided before they hit the wall. "You didn't... tell... Soul Society... about any medicine... you were using..." His eyes were on the pissed-off hybrid but Rukia's neck was bruised badly, he couldn't hold her – not with his broken wrists.

"Why should I tell the people who made my life hell anything!" He roared at the two shinigami – turning his back towards them. His voice becoming more like a hollows howl than human speech, his tail swishing through he air as he spoke. "This.. is Hueco Mundo," Somehow his voice was calm, compared to how he sounded just a few seconds before. "In this white palace, Las Noches – your pretty little rules.." He turned around to face the two helpless black clad shinigami on the ground, his face twisted in sadistic pleasure – just as his voice turned insane. "Don't apply," He almost sang as he charged a cero oscuras(1) at the two.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came running into the room when the reiatsu of their master turned furious for some unknown reason. Their swords were drawn and pointed at the intruders, "What are your orders?" the Arrancar with the green eyes asked in his own emotionless tone.

"Unwanted shinigami," he was back to his usual tone when he spoke to the two. "Throw them in the desert and see how long they'll last." Walking in the opposite direction of the two shinigami he spoke again, "They came here on their own, let them get out on their own – if they survive. I'll be in T-02.(2)"

Grimmjow nodded and bowed slightly, "This'll be fun to watch," He and Ulquiorra walked over to the unwanted 'guests' and lifted them with ease on the back of their collar before dragging them through the seemingly endlessly repeating white marble hallways.

Neither dared to speak as they were dragged. Each of these Arrancar in white were stronger than the two of them together – and they weren't even planning to fight. They had to get out as soon as possible and tell Seireitei that they would very likely lose if they ever chose to go to war against Ichigo, against this place.

"Let me go!" Renji didn't want to be dragged, didn't want to look weak. "I can walk!" he protested and was slammed against the wall by the teal haired one, "Fuck.." He had landed on his wrists, his bone was now sticking out of his skin, crimson red fluid staining his hand and the white floor. Grimmjow was glaring daggers at the heap of black clothes on the ground, it was then that the red – and Rukia as well – saw the hole in his abdomen. A hollow hole, just like Ichigo's.

"If you say you can walk you'd better fucking do so," Grimmjow snarled where the green eyed one just kept silent. Then he noticed the red head staring at the hole in his gut and grinned. "Jealous?" he smirked.

"Never!"

"Then get up before I tear a hole in your body!" Grimmjow yelled as he watched the red's futile attempts to get up to his feet. "Obviously you can't walk." Grabbing the ankle of the shinigami the two continued their way in silence, ignoring the reds thrasing around in an attemp to get free, until they reached the front door of the white palace – and threw the 'unwanted guests' out.

Renji and Rukia landed a few hundred meters into the white desert. The red cursing loudly as he landed on his hands again. Staring back at the white palace the doors were being closed – preventing them to go back inside. They just sat there, a unknown world filled with enemies. Enemies. Hurrying over to the red she started to try and heal the broken wrists the best she could, trying to get the sand out of the new wound. "He's like this because of us.." Rukia muttered.

Renji looked away, knowing she meant 'borrowing' her powers to Ichigo and Kurotsuchi for his experiments. "That doesn't mean he can do the things he does to us and the people in Rukongai." He tried to stand up but failed, Rukia had pushed him back down. "I won't trust him ever again, no matter what he does or says."

"If I kept quiet, instead of telling..."

"He would try to kill you for a different reason."

_'I don't think he would'_ She told herself. "Put yourself in his position, how would you act?" It was something she did a lot lately – trying to imagine what Ichigo had gone through in the past 8 months. It was impossible.

"Maybe so, but I still won't trust him again – ever." Renji gave up trying to move his fingers, they just didn't listen to his will, and if they did it hurt like hell. "He could have been nice, if he still knows what that means, and sent us home." the red complained.

"Home..." Rukia said absentmindedly, "He must feel like that here, with others like him. Others who are part hollow, have a partial mask and a hole in their body." She felt sorry for Ichigo, what he had forced to become – he was a boy who only wanted enough power to protect those he cared about. But now he had too much power and no one that trusted him anymore – even if he still even cared about others.

"Fine with me," Renji interrupted her thoughts. "As long as he stays here, and away from Soul Society and the real world it's fine with me."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "If you can stand we should start moving and looking for a way out." grabbing Renji's underarms she managed to pull him standing. "We'd be an easy target for the hollows here," The red nodded and they set off in the opposite direction of Las Noches. She ignored Renji staring at the bruise on her neck that started to hurt more than before.

-- -- -- --

Back in Seireitei various captains were worried about the two shinigami who followed the exiled hybrid back to his lair in Hueco Mundo. As soon as all captains were back in Seireitei a meeting was held to discuss the next course of action.

"I suppose everyone here knows why we have gathered here on such short notice," Yamamoto began and everyone nodded in acknowledgment. "Then we can skip the formalities – How do we plan to get our people back from that place." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"Storming Las Noches is out of the question. He's proven his strength already and all the Arrancar that followed Aizen are under his command now." Shunshui started casually. "We need to think this through."

"He'll kill them if we take too long!" Komamura interupted the 8th division captain.

"We can't be sure about that!" Ukitake defended. He still believed in the 'old' Ichigo he knew. "I volunteer to go there myself to negotiate – to talk to Ichigo-kun. I'm sure he'll listen."

"Have you seen the hybrid fight and act since the boy regained his memories?" Hitsugaya shot at the 13th Division captain.

"If we can reach -" Ukitake couldn't finish his sentence as the large door opened and Shuuhei staggered inside, keeping himself standing by leaning against the door, breathing heavily.

"We've got a problem..." The 9th Division captain breathed roughly and Unohana hurried to his side, "The one attacking the villagers isn't Ichigo..." coughing up some blood he was held standing by the 4th division captain. "It's an unknown Arrancar... we should ask.. Ichigo's help... He might know who it is..." He blacked out – his injuries severe and his reiatsu dangerously low.

"I'll take him to my divisions hospital to start treating him at once, excuse me," Unohana said hastily in her gentle voice as she lifted Hisagi and left with shunpo.

"What have we done..." Ukitake stated unbelivingly as he turned pale - he also thought that Ichigo had gone back into old habits – no matter how much faith he had in the teen, faith that was returning. "We created an enemy of someone who never wanted to be..."

"That may be so Ukitake, but remember that he also entered the real world – a place he was exiled from." Komamura said normally, slightly accusing.

"Just to say goodbye to his friends!"

Hitting the ground with his cane Yamamoto silenced the arguing captains quickly. "Despite the things that the hybrid may have or may not have done, the fact remains that he is a hollow and is holding two Gotei officers hostage."

"It isn't certain he'll kill them!" Ukitake defended,

"If he won't – the other arrancar will, You yourself know their power." SoiFon said.

"This isn't going anywhere." Yamamoto concluded. "Ukitake-taichou, you and Kuchiki-taichou go to Las Noches to try to get our people back via negociations with the hybrid. Do whatever you think is needed." Both captains nodded and left the hall. "The rest of you is to come up with a backup plan in case things take a turn for the worst."

Everyone nodded and left the hall.

-- -- -- --

After Ichigo had refilled his empty stomach in the storage room he was on his way to his room for some sleep, maybe calming down. He didn't want to be in Heaven with all the servants gossiping about him, what he did, what he was – he didn't feel at home there. Sensing one of the lower ranking Arrancar hurrying his way he knew he could say goodbye to his sleep. He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. "What's wrong?"

"Angra-sama! Someone is opening a gate to the palace throne room!" She bowed quickly as he gave her report, not wanting to get punished. "The origin seems to come from Soul Society!"

Ichigo had given up on telling everyone to call him 'Ichigo', and not 'Angra' or '-sama'. When the name of Soul Society fell he knew they had come for the two shinigami he had thrown in the desert. "Thank you," he spoke gently to her as he placed his hand on her shulder before he left with sonido.

Arriving in the former throne room he had been followed by some high leveled Arrancar and lower ranked ones, arms crossed he waited – not for long. The very air itself ripped open and revealed a pitch black path. Eyes narrowed as two figures stepped out; one with long silvery hair while the other had black hair and white ornaments in it – Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Why are you here?" His voice was emotionless as he spoke, the Arrancar surrounded the foreign shinigami with their swords drawn.

Both Ukitake and Byakuya reached for their sword as they were surrounded – instinct told them as much. They didn't draw their sword, they took a somewhat more relaxed pose and tried to sound confident as they talked. "Yo, Ichigo-kun." the silver haired man said happily – very aware that most Arrancar in the room were probably stronger than himself or Byakuya.

Ichigo didn't greet the man, nor did he show signs that he heard or recognized the two men. "Why are you here?" he repeated in the same tone.

Sighing Ukitake saw that the kind teen he once knew was gone, the same teen one that reminded him of his deceased Vice-Captain. _'We 'broke' that boy, even more than Aizen did back then...'_ "We've come to get back Kuchiki and Abarai-kun."

"Go to the desert and search for them there – they followed me, why should I care what happens after?"

"Aren't they your friends?" The oldest shinigami tried to reason _'He can't just ignore his feelings or friends like that – can he?'_

"Friends?" he questioned, almost laughing. "People who betray me, hunt me? Friends?" He joked; "No." his tone was serious as he motioned to the Arrancar to stand down. "I want you out of here as soon as possible, follow me." Without another word Ichigo left the room and entered the maze of white hallways that seemed to repeat itself constantly.

Arriving at the front door of the palace they looked out over a white desert, small dead and withered trees on an eternal night scape. The shinigami didn't talk as they were led through the castle, not even now that they were standing outside.

Ichigo roared a blood curling howl across the sand, calling someone – something. The sand began moving – 'growing' a hill, a mountain. It didn't take long before the hill had taken the form of a hollow(3) "Go and get the two unwanted guests." The sand hollow did something akin to a bow before losing his form – becoming one with the sand once more.

A few seconds later Renji could be heard cursing against the hold the sand hollow had on him. When he saw his captain he was relieved – he was leaving this place. Since he had been thrown into the desert he had been in almost constant battle, with his partly healed wrists it was hard and painful. He and Rukia were put safely back on the ground before the hollow was dismissed by the King of this world.

The orange haired boy walked back inside and was followed by the shinigami. "Ichigo-kun!" It was Ukitake who spoke. Stopping, said teen turned to face the group of shinigami. "Will you help us fight the one who is responsible for the killing the _innocent_ villagers in Rukongai?" he got a piece of paper from his uniform and gave it to the emotionless teen – who refused to accept the paper, but recognized the Arrancar on the paper, drawn with the help of Hisagi telling them what the guily Arrancar looked like.

"Why should I? I don't know them, they never helped me,"

"Did you forget what you used to tell me?" Rukia was angry – at herself and Ichigo for talking like that. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "You swore you would protect every-"

"I changed Rukia!" He snarled at her. He watched her take a few steps backwards, against Renji's chest. "In case you haven't noticed, I can't live like I used to!" pointing at the hole in his chest Rukia turned away to cry into Renji's uniform. "Partly thanks to you."

"I don't know why she keeps trying," he pushed Rukia gently away from his chest before giving her to his own Captain, her brother. "But you really have changed from the guy that invaded Seireitei back the-"

He didn't get a change to finish his sentence. Ichigo had transformed his right hand, grabbed the red head by his throat and held him high – feet dangling in the air. Both of Ichigo's eyes turned black and yellow before he started yelling at the red. "You think I wanted this!?" the claw tightened his grip, blood slowly seeping through his white fingers. "I was forced to become this! Brainwashed to fight against people who I used to call 'friends'!"

Rukia gasped when she saw that Renji's eyes were closed, his mouth drooling. "I knew a normal life was out of the question from the day I regained my memories!" The reiatsu filled blood flowed from the shinigami's neck over his white claws, his grip tightened. The flesh tearing under his tight grip – the scent triggering it's taste in his brain. "I just wanted to finish school and leave after that. But even _that_ was too much to ask! Even when you already took already away from me, you still blame me for things I didn't do!!" His anger reaching a certain point he threw Renji's unconscious and limp body at Byakuya who both hit the wall with massive force – crumbling a large part of the wall.

Licking his hand clean he walked away; "Nnoitra is your problem, not mine. Now leave before I change my mind about letting you leave alive." Opening a garganta to Seireitei he left the hallway, several Arrancar came to see why their master had been so angry, others had come because they had smelled the scent of freshly spilled shinigami blood. Ulquiorra arrived on the scene to make sure his masters' wishes were followed.

Byakuya's nose met with the coppery smell of fresh blood and looked down to see his Vice-Captain unconscious on top of him, bleeding heavily from his nearly severed neck – his eyes went wide as he almost screamed the red's name in a rush of panic. Ukitake and Rukia had been staring at Ichigo leaving and then at the Arrancar that came and wanted observed them.

"Renji!" – Byakuya's loud and worried voice caused them to whirl around and see the normally stoic captain, and his unconscious Vice-Captain, almost bathing in the blood of the latter.

The world seemed to stop when Rukia saw her childhood friend bleeding – his head nearly severed from his neck, only his spine holding both together. Running at him she started chanting a healing spell – knowing in the back of her mind that it was impossible to save his life at this stage and place. Byakuya didn't dare move, afraid that his movement could cause the neck to snap in half. Ukitake couldn't say or do anything to help the others – he hated himself, and maybe even Ichigo.

"Move aside," a man in white clothes, pink hair and white bone glasses said as he came out of nowhere and ordered the white haired shinigami to step aside, knowing he was far stronger than the old man. "I have no interest in shinigami – too fragile for proper research." Then he smelled Renji's spilled blood. "Interesting,"

"What is?" Ukitake asked, hand on his zanpaktou – ready to attack if necessary.

"It seems that Angra-sama still has some feelings – even when enraged; like you managed to make him," Walking closer to the red haired shinigami he pulled a small vial from his uniform and removed the lid. "Usually Angra-sama just kills and eats." Kicking Rukia aside he dropped the contents of the vial straight into the huge gaping wound and watched with interest how it healed almost at once, not leaving any indication of the nearly fatal wound,_ "Very interesting,"_

The shinigami were stunned by the speed the wound closed, he was dying a few seconds ago ad now he was just fine – ignore the massive blood loss. Rukia started crying out of happiness and hugged her unconscious friend. "Thank y-"

"Not that I don't like praise – but you're mistaken."

"Excuse me?"

"I was in need of a guinea pig, whether he healed or shriveled up and turned to dust is none of my concern. As long as my research is completed." Tucking the vial back into his uniform he spoke again, "I suggest you leave, if Angra-sama comes back the chances of your survival are non-existent.", Szayel left, ignoring Ulquiorra – who had stood there like a statue – waiting for the shinigami to leave.

Not wanting to waste any time getting away Byakuya stood up and Ukitake helped him carry Renji towards the gate back to Seireitei. Rukia was torn between the ones she cared about. She cared for Renji, they were like a brother – but Ichigo had saved her life and there was no way she could ever try to repay him for that. One thing was certain; Renji would never in his life trust Ichigo again.

Stepping through the gate they arrived back in the large open square and walked towards the exit but were stopped when a familiar voice spoke out to them from next to the gate. "He does have a good reason to say those things – but I disapprove of his methods."

They all turned around and saw Ichigo's father – Isshin, the King that Aizen had wanted to overthrow. "Your Majesty," Rukia bowed deeply while the other two conscious shinigami nodded – not wanting to drop Renji onto the ground.

"Just call me Isshin," he sighed, he too was used to being called that. "Ichigo doesn't have a place he can call 'home', like all of us."

"Isshin-dono?" Rukia asked, uncertain what the powerful man meant.

"Wherever he goes he's feared for the power he holds and what he is. Even in the castle they refuse to accept him as my son," His eyes averted to the sky. "In Hueco Mundo they fear him for his power and don't dare to talk back to him – in fear of being killed. It's the same for this place and the real world."

"Why do the other people in Heaven do not see Ichigo as your son? Is he not your biological child?" This time it was Ukitake who spoke.

"He is, and they know it. But because of _what_ he is. Our family also represents 'purity' – according to them Ichigo is an 'impure' being because he's partly hollow." He was angry and frustrated that nobody wanted, or could to accept Ichigo for what he was. "Please..." Isshin went down on his knees and bowed his head untill it almost hit the ground – not caring he was acting like a beggar and not a King. "Please accept him for what he is, it's not his fault. He was used as a guinea pig, and would now be hunted like a Rabbit – were it not for his power."

"I'm sorry... your highness..." Renji had woken up and was now staring at the royal on his knees in the huge square. "I can't trust him anymore... I tried... and it nearly killed me... thrice. He simply is something that opposes everything this place stands for..." his captain nodded in agreement, the silver haired captain looked away – yet to form his personal 'judgment' about Ichigo. Rukia was still too shocked about the King on his knees – begging to accept his son – who almost killed someone she knew her whole life.

The people in black just stared at him, the ruler of this world and heaven was on his knees begging. Standing up Isshin brushed the sand and dust dust from his uniform. "I understand," he walked away, back to the gate he had used to get here in the first place. "Thank you for your time." the golden doors closed behind him before vanishing.

Byakuya was the only one who wasn't surprised by this 'act', as he called it himself – he was used to people bowing before him. "We should take Renji to the 4th division." He didn't trust the pink haired Arrancar or his healing potions – even is he saved the life of his Vice-captain.

Rukia slumped behind them, wondering what Ichigo would do when she would say she's sorry – he would kill her, he said so after she told her bother and Renji about him being back in Karakura.

"Kuchiki," Ukitake began after seeing the bruises on Rukia's neck clearly, he was too distracted by Renji's injuries before. "You should have that neck looked at," he said seriously as they went on their way to the 4th main hospital.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**(1) **The black cero Ulquiorra fired in chapter 346, "Correct Spanish 'cero oscuro', for dark cero" (M7_346_18-19)**  
(2)**__ T-02, some sort of storage room. Souls are being kept there for Arrancar to learn how to devour souls faster.  
__**(3)**__ The sand guardian in Hueco Mundo, (Manga chapter 246, M7 scanlations)__  
__  
_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1)**__ I don't know why, but I like seeing Ichi in a white version of Dante's coat (the one from Devil May Cry 3) Even though I know Ichi likes slim fitting clothes.  
__**(2)**__ For some reason the song 'Not one of us' from the LionKing 2 movie fits with this chapter (maybe the whole fic) – I don't really know why.  
__**(3)**__ ...Bare chested!! (Obviously) _**xD**_  
__**(4) **__For some magical reason Jidanbou and other shingami in Seireitei didn't see Shuuhei limpimg through the streets (forgot to take that into account, and I just realized it; 8th May 2009) _**(T.T)**_**  
**_

_**Please leave a Review!!**_


	5. Closure

_Black and White Rabbit_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_  
Pretty long chapter, around 7300 words _**(n.n);;**

**Space Odin: **_Making gold (or money) sounds great! Too bad about the copyrights _**(^.^);  
**

**airyie:**_ That the thumb didn't work out is FFN's fault _**DX**_  
_

_It's nice to see/read how other ppl experience the chapter and their view on it.  
Please keep reviewing- I love it!  
_

_-  
_

_**Warning:**__ OOC  
__**Disclaimer:**__I do not own BLEACH, Kubo-sensei does__  
_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_-- -- -- Chapter 05 (+6) -- -- --  
Closure  
__-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

Renji was taken to the 4th divisions main hospital by Ukitake and Byakuya, to make sure he was alright, the wound may have been gone, but it had been healed by unknown methods – by an unknown enemy. "Rukia – I'm fine." Renji said slightly annoyed to his fussing childhood friend. He was feeling a bit better and could walk on his own now. Byakuya and Ukitake had to return to their office to write a report about what had happened in Hueco Mundo, Yamamoto's orders.

"Like hell you are Renji!" the short raven haired shinigami yelled at her childhood friend, "Your wrists got crushed and your head nearly severed from your body – how can you possibly be FINE!?" There was a slight vibration in her voice that told the red she was worried, weather she would admit it or not.

Wincing he held his partly healed wrists at a safe distance away from the short girl and her sudden anger bursts that seemed to have disappeared when he winced at the touch. "I'll go already," he admitted defeat, "But I still don't believe that my neck was almost completely gone – it should be impossible to heal that fast right?" carefully he tried to touch his throat he couldn't feel any big scars that would most certainly form from wounds like that, no matter how they were healed.

"Which is exactly why we're going you idiot!" she said while elbowing his side.

-- -- -- --

Arriving at the 4th division hospital they were greeted by Unohana Retsu herself. "Welcome Abarai-san, a room has already been prepared." She nodded and led the way to an empty room where the red head sat down on the bed that stood against the wall, Rukia sat down on one of the chairs. Lifting his hands the captain walked closer to investigate the wrists.

"What happened to them?" she asked in her normal tone, but they knew she was surprised by the slight edge in her voice. "There are almost no traces of bone around the wrist and the bruising - what happened?"

"Someone... Was mad and did that.. With just his hands..." Rukia mumbled loud enough as she fumbled with her hands and stared at the ground.

"It was Ichigo," Renji said, clearly annoyed. "Grabbed my wrists and gave them a good squeeze."

Unohana studied the bone residue that was left and noticed that it was something that was impossible to do with power alone. The bone had been broken, that was certain, but the small pieces were dissolved so they couldn't cause any harm to the rest of the body, the nerves were cut with precision to make the hands no longer move. The one who did this knew about the workings of a human arm. The Kurosaki boy was living with a doctor and probably had broken his own wrists a lot – the dissolving of the bone was a hollow technique they would use to absorb power from the bones. "This injury will take some time to heal.."

Walking to a cabinet she took out some bandages and placed them on the bed next to the red. "Please hold still while I heal the bone structure a bit, the rest will have to heal on it's own." The red nodded and watched as his hands as they were being healed and squeezed his eyes shut; regrowing bones wasn't painless.

After she was done wrapping the hands she turned to leave but was called back by Rukia. "Umm, Unohana-taichou.." She just smiled gently at the small girl. "Could you take a look at his neck and throat please?"

"There seems to be nothing wrong with Abarai-fukutaichou's neck or throat."

"Which is exactly why," an deep and somewhat emotionless voice said as the owner came into the room. He had started his report but was worried about his vice-captain – not that he would admit that.

"Nii-sama!"

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"In Las Noches Abarai's head and body were almost severed, one of the Arrancar dropped some unknown liquid into the open wound, making it almost heal at once." Who had also taken a quick shower and put on some clean uniform - seeing the previous one was partlt soaked in the blood of his Vice-Captain.

"Are you certain Kuchiki-taichou?" The black haired noble nodded. "That should be impossible, even with the most advanced techniques.." With renewed interest she started checking his neck, finding a thin white line almost around his throat. As she carefully pressed it the white fell away and it disappeared, just like a hollow would do when killed.

Rukia gasped loudly as the wound on Renji's neck started to re-open, slowly, but not any less painful than it had been the first time. Unohana's eyes widened in shock at the sight and Renji fained due to the loss of even more blood.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Please go and get Isane as I try to stop the bleeding!" This was the first time Rukia heard the 4th division captain panic and saw her brother look shocked like that before using shunpo to get Isane as ordered.

A few hours later Unohana and her Vice-captain came out of the Emergency operation room and informed the two Kuchiki siblings that Renji's condition was stabilized and he should stay sedated for a long time until the wound healed on his own. Both were visibly relived about the condition of their friend.

"It seems the potion the Arrancar used on him was only a temporary solution. The wound heals completely, but reopens if the white substance is removed. It could have been that if the unknown substance was removed much later the wound could possibly have healed faster."

Shortly after the good news Ukitake arrived to see how things were going and got a quick explanation from the two. "That certainly is strange..." The old man said in deep thought as he remembered the way Ichigo had acted. "Yamamoto-sou-taichou is calling a meeting to discuss what to do if Ichigo-kun decides to come back for revenge."

Byakuya nodded in understanding and followed Ukitake back to the 1st divisions hall, that was also used as the meeting hall for the captains. Unohana stayed behind to take care of Renji and investigate the strange white substance if there was any left. Rukia was too worried to leave and asked Unohana of there was anything she could help with - worried about Renji and not wanting to leave his side.

-- -- -- --

Ichigo's mood hadn't improved in the least – even after almost killing someone he used to call 'friend'. It didn't matter, not anymore. The shinigami had given up on him – feared him for what he was, his connections and above all his power.

Stalking through the long hallways he noted how everyone seemed to step aside and bowed deeply – which pissed him off even more. Each time somebody spoke to him they were careful with the words they used. Well planned to make sure they wouldn't anger him, out of fear of being killed.

It weren't just the shinigami when they had come to take back their nakama. He feigned ignorance, pretending not to notice their different way of talking and keeping their guard up at all times, even Ukitake who he _saw_ as a good friend, but not anymore.

The moment the shinigami blamed him for the death of a large number of souls in Rukongai he had forsaken them. He wouldn't care anymore – even trying to just go school had been brutally taken away from him. He didn't understand their reasoning; not that he ever had. Making his way to the portal room he decided to see for himself if he could find out where the one that tried to frame him was now, and how he could sneak away without him knowing. After a quick look around the room he walked at what looked like the main control panel and stared at it -- trying to figure out how it worked. Not long after his entrance the largest monitor started bleeping and got the hybrid's attention.

**::**_ Garganta opened to Soul Society _**::**

"Where," Ichigo growled at the computer, his temper rising fast.

**::**_ Location; 500Km South-West of Las Noches _**::**

Storming out of the room he went back to the former throne room and opened a garganta leading to Soul Society, when he reached out his hand it met with an invisible wall that seemed to be electrified. Taking a step back he could see a purple glowing magical circle blocking his path. _'So this is what is supposed to stop me?'_ he raised an eyebrow as he shot a low level cero at the glowing barrier which had no visible effect.

Roaring a blood curling howl to vent his frustration he transformed both of his arms in order to claw at the entrance and force it away – he was _this _close to get the one who fucked up his life and refused to give up. The seal hurt as he touched it – but in his mind it couldn't even begin to compare to the pain he went through after Aizen had sealed his memories. He kept pulling and clawing at the seal an only tried harder after he saw cracks appearing.

_'If they fear me for the things I didn't do. I'll make them fear me for the things I _will_ do.'_

-- -- -- --

In Seireitei the alarm went off during the captains meeting and everyone present looked up in horror, awaiting the hell butterfly telling them what was going on. Instead of a butterfly Akon had used a kidou spell to directly contact the captains.

"Captains of the Gotei 13. Kurosaki Ichigo is trying to forcefully break the seal that prevents him from coming here – and it's already showing signs of cracking!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes at the news – every captain and vice-captain helped to place the seal. "How can that boy posses so much power..." he said it out loud as the other captains wondered the exact same thing.

"If he manages to break that seal than we will.."

"A small group of Arrancar and hollows have been sighted in Rukongai!" Akon shouted, interrupting Komamura. "They have the same reiatsu signal as the other attacks!"

"Then they must be the ones who attacked before!" Ukitake said at once. "Maybe Ichigo-kun is doing this to punish them in some way!" Hoping he could prevent the others from hunting down Ichigo again.

"How can you be certain of that Ukitake!" Hitsugaya countered, "How do you know that he isn't trying to break the seal to join them in the slaughter and devouring of innocent citizens of Rukongai!"

Judging by the murmur the other captains agreed.

"The seal has broken and he's in Seireitei!" The 12th division member screeched through his kidou spell before he stopped it – and everyone in the room could sense Ichigo, and his location. But above all; that he was extremely pissed.

-- -- -- --

The seal shattered and disappeared. Without a second thought the orange haired prince ran through – he would kill the one responsible for this! Arriving in Seireitei he let his reiatsu flare around his body, the white clothes swaying in the sheer power his body emitted. He closed his eyes and found Nnoitra soon enough along with the strong scent of blood penetrating the air, using a sonido he left and was on his way to kill.

Everyone in Seireitei now knew that Ichigo had managed to break the seal and was extremely pissed about something. Nnoitra sensed it aswell; as did all the other Arrancar he had taken with him. "Pet-sama is here!" he sounded panicked as he yelled and the others in white scrambled, but couldn't get far as they found an invisible barrier dome surrounding the whole village they were raiding. Nnoitra turned around to see if everyone was following his warning, but he knew that it's already too late for them.

The orange haired teen stood in front of him, a dome like barrier prevented the whole group of Arrancar from leaving the area, his eyes showed nothing but the pure hate he felt towards this Arrancar and the ones who helped him – knowing _they_ were the ones who fucked up the last chance he had at a semi-normal life back in the real world, a chance to close that part of his life. "So it really was you..." he hissed through his teeth as his right arm lashed out at the Arrancar who managed to avoid a lethal slash but was still bleeding heavily from the slashes across his chest.

Nnoitra knew from the moment they first met, back in Las Noches(1), that he would be unable to win in a fair fight with this monster. But that wouldn't keep him from trying; he released his original form to quickly gain the advantage, "Pray, Santa Teresa!" But as he was speaking those words his opponent moved faster than he could see and used his already transformed claw to sever his head from his body, the last word to reach his ears was also a command from his King; _Dissapear_.

As the head fell to the ground Ichigo turned to his full hollow body before starting tear the now bleeding body to pieces, his own body starting to be smeared with the red substance as he did. "Nnoitra-sama!" someone said as he came running closer. It was what looked like someone in his late teens with blond hair and a black circular eye patch over his right eye. As he came closer he unsheathed his blade "Maul him, Peruga(2)" and turned into something that reminded Ichigo of a giant Minotaur(3)

The orange haired hollow looked up at the advancing released Arrancar and didn't give it much attention after quickly feeling out his power. Before he could stuff one of the pieces of raw meat into his eagerly awaiting mouth his tail was grabbed and lifted into the air. "Don't you dare feed on Nnoitra-sama! You puny hollow!" Tesla roared as he used his free hand to squash the hollow he was holding up by his tail. As he balled his hand into a fist around the tiny creature it felt strangely empty.

"You should watch who you pick a fight with.." Ichigo's dead voice rang in his right ear. The white claws tore the ear he was standing next to from the head before charging, and firing a cero oscuras downwards through the brain – making sure he would keep the mask intact so he could have some food later. The body fell to the ground, staining it crimson red with the life sustaining liquid. The other hollows and Arrancar trapped inside the dome-like barrier were terrified of the danger they were in. The way Nnoitra had told them of his plan it all sounded so easy – seemed impossible to be found by Angra-sama. Now the two strongest of their whole group had been killed within mere seconds.

"I apologize Angra-sama!" one of the hollows begged on his knees, his head on the ground. Various others joined him and prayed they would be forgiven – and knew their life would end the second a pair of claws killed them all. Lifeless yellow eyes stared at the slaughter he alone was causing right now, not caring about anything anymore. The few that refused to beg were simply caught, their neck snapped, and taken to the center of the dome where all the other bodies lay, the ground had become soft from all the blood that came pouring out of the bodies. In the middle of the battlefield a single hollow was left standing alive.

_'It would be a waste to just let the bodies rot away.'_ Ichigo said to himself as he started eating, his white majestic body mostly covered in blood. _'__This is what I am, what I have become, a powerful monster that kills others for his own bloody satisfaction.'_

-- -- -- --

The shinigami came closer to the dome barrier that had somehow been created around the village – but not only because of that; it was also because of the large hollow/Arrancar activity that exploded and died a few minutes later. As the barrier was surrounded they found out no one could enter or see who or what was inside. Several shinigami noted the bloodstains that seemed like splatter left behind from a brutal kill. Rukia was among the shinigami closest to the barrier – fearing she knew what happened inside and who the culprit was.

As suddenly as the barrier as been erected it had disappeared, nothing could be seen in the huge red circle. Nothing was heard but the sound of the wind rustling the leafs of nearby trees. Nothing could be sensed, only the other shinigami and their nervousness – almost everyone thinking the same thing; Kurosaki Ichigo has returned to feed on shinigami once again.

A single being rose from the center if the bloody circle, soaked in blood. The once white clothes now looking nothing more than crimson garments with a few white stains in it. The creature was dyed completely red and made its way towards the shinigami who stepped back, allowing the hybrid to pass. Rukia and Ukitake were the only ones who noticed his eyes. Those reflected nothing more than the desire to stop existing and disappear, for no one seemed to care what happened to him.

Ichigo passed through the large crowd of shinigami that were surrounding the now anihalated village. They stared at him with fear of his power and the fact that he was drenched in blood. _'Just look at me, look at the monster I am and kill me...'_

Rukia wanted to scream – to yell that there were still people who believed in him, but her captain stopped her. "This is his decision, his wish – we should respect that... as his friends..." his hand tightening on her shoulder told her he didn't agree with his own words. Both knew it was the truth nonetheless.

While he passed a large number of shinigami he ignored their scared stares and drawn zanpaktou, some even released. He kept walking and raised his right hand in front of him as he opened the garganta back to Las Noches and walked through, the bloody path ending where he disappeared from all senses.

A few minutes of silence passed before someone dared to speak, talk about the trouble they were in. How strong that monster had become, prince or not. But the way he looked made everyone doubt if he was still able to think of his own, it looked more like he was a slave to his instincts. He could come back anytime and kill whoever he felt like, he had eaten all the Arrancar and hollows who came to Rukongai, so he was even stronger than before. Since Soul Society had put the blame on him for the recent attacks; he has every reason to come back and kill the ones that made the order; starting with the Gotei captains.

"We must remain calm!" Yamamoto yelled over the mumbling shinigami present. "If that 'Arrancar' decides to attack us again we must stand together! That will be our only option to emerge victorious against someone like him!" The other captains and their divisions listened to his words and agreed that if they would ever want to have a hope of defeating Kurosaki Ichigo, they should fight as one – no matter if he is the only son of the King - but that was a detail not everyone needed to know.

-- -- -- --

Ichigo came out of the garganta and walked to the door that would lead to heaven. Various other Arrancar came to see what smelled so delicious and saw their master and King drenched in the blood of at least five other Arrancar.

"Ichigo-san?" Ulquiorra inquired at the sight, but got no response. Not even when he pushed open the door to Heaven, smearing the door and it's handle with blood.

-- -- -- --

Back in the real world Isshin was watching TV as the two girls were already in bed asleep when one of the servants from Heaven came into the living room. Standing up Isshin 'waved' the gate away as soon as the messenger had come through. "What if someone saw you!" he said slightly accusing.

"My humble apologies!" the messenger almost shouted as he bowed for his King. "I have urgent news about the prince!"

Isshin's fear grew as the news turned to his only son. Could he have been killed? "Tell me.." his voice slightly shaking.

"We have received information that the prince broke the seal preventing him from entering Soul Society – the reason for his behavior is currently unknown."

Without a second hesitation Isshin had re-opened the gate back to Heaven in order to locate his son from there if he still was in Soul Society – and stepped through without looking back. The messenger soon followed.

What neither males realized was that the two girls had woken up and came downstairs to see what was going on and saw their father talk to someone who was bowing. When a prince was mentioned their father was tensed and a golden gate appeared and the two adults went through. "Let's go Yuzu," Karin said as she went closer to the gate. "I want answers."

"Karin-chan!" the blond one said as she followed her black haired sister through the gate – not believing what they saw on the other side – another world that could best have been described as a fairytale world. Pure white horses with six wings that were eating the grass in the forest they seemed to be in, some were flying far above the trees. Looking better the trees seemed to glow a faint green glow. Pink and white rabbits with four ears and nine tails were hopping away from them in a hurry.

"Where are we?" The black haired sister asked as she looked around – still not believing they could possibly be in another world. Both girls saw Isshin exit the forest and decided to follow him but stayed hidden behind a couple of trees and thick bushes. A few moments later another door appeared and someone dressed in crimson red clothes came walking out. They stared at the new arrival and noticed the perfect circular hole in the teen's chest and then recognized the facial features. _'Ichi-nii/Onii-chan!'_ Karin and Yuzu yelled inside their head and wanted to run at him – but the fact that he was drenched in, which they now recognized as blood and the extinguished fire in his eyes, made them halt their actions.

Isshin looked sad at his son, "What happened?" he asked in a normal tone as if Ichigo had come home with a black eye. Ichigo's brows twitched at the normal tone his father just used, and started shaking in anger. "What's wrong?"

"Just KILL me and get it over with!" the bloodied teen suddenly yelled. "That's what everyone wants isn't it!?" he spread his arms, giving everyone a good sight of the hole in his chest and the partly dried blood around it.

"Why would 'they' want to do that?" The King did his best trying to remain calm, but had no idea how long he could continue faking his normal tone.

"I'm something that isn't supposed to exist! A monster! A abomination!"

"Who is 'they'!" Isshin had started yelling, clueless on how do deal with his son. Last time he nearly got killed.

"Everyone!" his eyes already black and yellow. "Soul Society, The real world, even the servants in that damn castle!" he shouted as he motioned to the castle. "Even the guys in Hueco Mundo fear me for the power I have! They don't trust me!"

"I trust you!" The older male pleaded.

Ichigo transformed into his hollow form and roared at his father, scaring his hidden sisters and father. "I'm a hollow! One with power more than all the captains of the Gotei! Slay me like you would do any other hollow!!"

Isshin could see the tears behind that striped mask, hear the shaking of Ichigo's voice. His son had been cast away in all worlds he could possibly go to – for the simple reason of what he had become because of others.

"KILL ME!!" Ichigo roared loudly, his voice cracking a bit at the end.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, whatever their brother had done – they wouldn't care. They didn't want to lose their brother as well. In tears both of them ran at the monster that was their brother underneath; both Isshin and Ichigo looked at the two girls - they hadn't expected them here.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Onii-Chan!"

The yellow eyes behind the mask widened as his sisters came running at him – the ones he had wanted to shield most from his true self. They shouldn't be dragged into his world of misery. "W..Why.." he stuttered as he moved his clawed hands away from the two girls who clung to his waist; crying.

"I don't care!" Karin said loudly.

"Onii-chan can't die!" Yuzu sobbed.

"I don't care what you are!" the girls said at the same time.

Ichigo didn't understand it at all. He was a hollow, smeared with the blood of the ones he killed and devoured. He didn't understand why his sisters clung to him like that – how could they possibly _care _for _something_ like him? "How..." his voice barely audible.

"Not everyone hates you for what you are." Isshin nearly cried at the sight of his family; the oldest had become a hollow, feared by almost everyone. And the two girls clinging to him – hoping the 'big bad' hollow wouldn't leave. They stepped aside when the hollow body broke apart and left the human looking Ichigo behind.

"I... I don't understand.." the orange haired hybrid sniffed as he could feel the tears sting his eyes, before rolling down his cheeks.

"Take your time, go take a shower and I'll close the clinic tomorrow. I'll be right back." With that said Isshin left his children alone.

Watching his father leave via the golden gate Ichigo sniffled that he wanted to go and take a shower. "Follow me," he told his sisters as he wanted to take their hands, but he didn't want to smear them with blood of the ones he killed. But during his thoughts they took his hand, making sure he couldn't leave again.

"Where are we..." Karin said to no one as she kept looking around.

"Everything here is so pretty," Yuzu noted hapily.

"This place is called 'Heaven', and our family has been ruling this world and Soul Society since forever – or so dad says.." Ichigo told them. His sisters had seen him turn into a hollow not too long ago, why should he bother to hide the perfect circular hole in his chest?. "Look, up that hill." He motioned to the enormous castle atop of the small mountain. "Dad calls it 'Kurosaki castle', but it _is_ our home in this world." he sighed.

"Why do you keep saying 'world'? There is just one world – right?"

Ichigo smiled weak – he would have to explain the works of the world to them. How souls should go to Soul Society or hell – where they were. But what hollows were was something he couldn't tell them, not yet. They could start to hate him, maybe even fear him because he had to eat the souls of other living beings.

-- -- -- --

Arriving in the castle the guards were waiting at the door, trying to prevent Ichigo and his sisters from entering the building. "Unknown visitors will have to arrive here with a member of the royal family."

"Then why are you stopping us?" Ichigo asked, forgetting his body was still partly dyed red. He grinned inside when the servants sprung aside and bowed deeply when they recognized the voice and the hole in the chest of the prince. "Can we assume you've had dinner?"

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"Who are your lovely guests Ichigo-sama?" One of the maids asked at the sight of the girls clinging to the prince's hands.

"My sisters, so treat them with respect," glaring at the servants he walked towards his room – the footsteps he left behind quickly cleaned when he had left the hallway.

In his room he told his sisters to wait on his bed or look around. "Be right back." he told them as he vanished in another room with some white clothes.

"It's Ichi-nii's room.." Karin said with a smug grin on her face, "Let's investigate!" she almost sung before opening the nearest drawer to see what was inside. This was something they weren't allowed to do back home – Ichigo would always get mad and chase them out of his room when they tried. Maybe she could find some dirty magazines under his mattress and use them to blackmail him.

-- -- -- --

In the real world Isshin wrote a note saying that the clinic would be closed the next day, and apologized for the inconvenience it might cause. Sighing he went back to his castle in Heaven where he went to Ichigo's room to see how much he had told them.

Arriving in his son's grand room he found a mess, Yuzu and Karin had opened every drawer and cabinet they could find – when he looked at the bed he saw the three of them sleeping; Ichigo in the middle, Yuzu lay curled up on his right with her head on his upper arm. Karin lay almost the same as her sister but she had her hands clenched into fists around his white coat that showed his bare chest and the perfect circular hole in it.

_'This is where he belongs – alongside his family'_ Isshin thought as he picked up a blanket from the ground and placed it over his sleeping children. "You'll catch a cold, sleeping like that..." he mumbled as he made sure they were comfortable.

"I knew you'd come, thanks.." Ichigo said softly before falling back asleep. His father had a hard time trying to hide his surprise and smile. He couldn't remember the last time his son thanked him for something. Now that he thought about it, the girls were supposed to be sleeping back in the clinic – they must have been tired. Going back to his own room he told the servants to leave the three of them alone for a while.

-- -- -- --

When Ichigo woke up the next morning he was alone on his giant bed, the mess of the previous day gone. Fear struck his very being as he pulled off the covers and called the names of his sisters. "Karin! Yuzu!" the blankets and covers ended up scattered across the ground in his attempt to locate them.

What if he had eaten his very own sisters in his sleep?

He let himself fall on the bed and clutched the pillow he had been sleeping on before tearing it apart – the feather content flying throughout the room. When the door opened he turned around to whoever it was. Isshin. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he didn't know how to tell his father that he had eaten his sisters, his own family. "I-I.."

"You ripped your pillow!" the older of the two said as he grabbed the torn pillow and scattered the content even more. "Why didn't you tell Daddy about the pillow fight! Daddy loves those!" he said like a 5 year-old as he hit his son with the soft thing. But when Ichigo didn't respond he saw he was close to crying. "What's wro.." then he knew what must have happened. "They're at school in the real world."

Teary brown eyes shot up to meet his fathers gentle gaze. "W-what..?" he said unbelievingly.

"The girls are at school." he placed his hand on his forehead. "I _told_ them to wake you up," he sighed. Ichigo just stared at him, not believing what he was hearing. "I told the servants to wake you up along with the girls, they had to go back to school. I could guess you would think you've eaten them if you woke up without them. But they didn't wake you.."

"Who.." Ichigo growled, his eyes turning yellow.

Isshin punched his son in the face, hard. "That isn't necessary. How you settle things in Hueco Mundo is your choice – but here we don't feed on the workers!"

Ichigo looked away, he wouldn't have eaten the 'guilty' one; just scared him or her to death. "Dad.."

"Hm?"

"I don't care anymore about Soul Society or the real world. I don't belong there... Not anymore." He looked back at his father, his expression serious. "I want to do things by the book." His father was speechless. "Can you get something that seals my reiatsu away? Something like Kenpachi's eye patch?"

Isshin just stared at his son. "Daddy's boy is growing up!" he suddenly yelled as he leaped at his son – making the seriousness disappear like snow before the sun. "Daddy is proud!" he said as he faked tears.

"Get off!" The orange haired teen struggled as his father showed him his fatherly love. Materializing his tail he managed to get his father off without harming him.

"Hollow limbs is cheating!"

"So what! It's what I a-" he was silenced by a pillow hitting his face.

"Pillow biter!" Isshin managed to say before he hurried out of the room and heard, what he guessed was the pillow hit the door. "I'll see what I can find to suppress your reiatsu." he said seriously as he opened the door again. "If you want to do things by the book, you'll have to dress like one – come with me."

Ichigo came out of the room and closed his white coat so it was closely around his body and hiding the hole in his chest. "Show me," he was determined to things by the book. Maybe if he became someone else, someone who others would follow out of loyalty instead of fear.

-- -- -- --

After they were done picking out clothes both headed for the dining room for something to eat. And it made Ichigo wondered why they would have to be in a room as large as a soccer field to eat a sandwich, what was wrong with making lunch yourself and eating it in your room? Why did he even bother to think about it when he couldn't even eat a sandwich anymore.

A male butler came hurrying at the two royals with a silken pillow and a small blanket over it – hiding the items on the blanket. "I have found what you requested your Highness!"

"Show me," Isshin said normally, and watched as the butler took away the blanket to reveal various accessories; earrings, rings and a couple of necklaces. He turned to face his son who didn't seem to understand. "These are reiatsu suppressors – and less eye catching than that eye patch you were talking about."

"They look so... _normal_..." When was the last time he used that word?

"They're supposed to, try them on."

Rather reluctantly Ichigo picked up one of the rings and put them around his index finger and he noticed quite fast that his reiatsu felt lower, but not like it was forcefully restricted. Eager to try the rest he put on three other rings; one around his left middle finger and the other two on his thumbs. He could feel himself relax, the strain to keep control over the massive reiatsu lessening greatly. "Can I keep them in my room and try the others later?"

The butler nodded, "Shall I place them in your room now?" Ichigo nodded and the butler left.

It was then that the prince remembered his room was a mess, and turned around but was stopped by his father, "The maids will have cleaned your room already." Ichigo sighed as he continued his way to the dining room, more like dining hall.

"I'll need time to get used to this shit... I don't have to do anything..."

"Isn't that good? Now you can be as lazy as you want!" Isshin said loudly as he slapped his son on his back as they walked into the dining hall and sat down on the two chairs on the fifteen meter long table.

Shortly after various cooks came into the room and places various dishes on the table in front of the two. Ichigo just stared at the food and didn't respond when his father put some sushi from a silver plate with a dark red edge, onto his son's plate.

"Dad..." Ichigo began as he poked the food on his plate with his silver fork. "I can't eat this." his voice sad as he knew this was no longer possible, he hadn't been able to eat this since he'd starting eating souls.

"Sure you can!" his father responded happily, not taking any notice of Ichigo's tone

"You know what I mean." he replied, obviously annoyed. Why would they still serve him this? Everyone in this castle knew what he was and what he needed.

"Just take a bite. You'll see." Isshin urged him, his mouth filled with food. His food taken from a plate with a golden edge.

Reluctantly Ichigo put the sushi in his open mouth and closed it with a sigh, his eyes widened as he could _taste_ it, the empty feeling slowly leaving his stomach. It was the same feeling as when he was eating souls. "What is this?" He asked curious, wondering if the cook killed someone to prepare this normal looking dish.

"Not sure, the new head chef said he knew how to make food out of reishi. I have no idea how. But judging by your reaction it's having the same effect as 'eating' souls. That is why your food will be on the plates with the crimson edge, and mine with a gold edge; that way we can't eat each others food by mistake."

Ichigo remained quiet. Still wondering how this food could have been prepared – he wasn't a cook, but he was curious nonetheless.

"Besides - what would your sisters say if you got some poor chopped up guy on your plate while the rest of us are having fish and vegetables?" he laughed as he took another bite of the food on his plate.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh too at the image of them sitting at their old kitchen table in the real world and him eating human limbs while the rest had 'normal' food. His dad was being annoying as usual. They were just the same happy family, with a few issues, in a new world, as royals. It would take some time getting used to, but they would have all the time they needed.

**.:: THE END ::.**

(Just one more update, It's an extra chapter with something I couldn't get outta my head **(n.n)**)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

**(1)**_ Nnoita was the one who opposed Ichi becoming the King of HM, the one who got pressed against the ground in 'Black and white guinea pig'.  
_**(2)**_ Fang armor warrior (M7 chapter 297-03)  
_**(3)**_ A minotaur is usually a mix between a man an a Bull, but Tesla is more like a boar/human mix in his released state._

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;  
**_**(0) **_This fic was planned as 6 chapters, but chapter 5 and 6 were rather short so I put them together _**(n.n)**_**  
**_**(1)**_ Kinda sad that I forgot what I called Ichi.. I had to look back to remember _**(T.T)**_  
_**(2)**_ This chapter took me long to write.. I knew 'what' I wanted to write, I just had trouble finding the right words.  
_**(3)**_Don't ask how, but Yuzu can see ghosts/souls/shinigami/whatever now.  
_**(4)**_End of this chapter was written first... Even before I had the beginning of this fic… Written at school, most of it… I started this fic when I was still in the middle of school, Secret Student (fic) and other fic's… I wanted to have something to do when class was cut short__ or something _**XD**_  
_**(5)**_ The world of 'Heaven' seems to me more like a world where extinct animals and mythical creatures roam. Something like Count D's shop from 'Petshop of Horrors'_**  
(6) **_I kept changing the first three paragraphs, I couldn't become happy with them for some reason. _**(._. )  
(7)**_ I totally forgot that Renji an Byakuya's clothes were stained with blood last chapter... So I just added that_** (^,^);;  
**

**_Please leave a review!!_**


	6. Xtra Meeting with past friends

_Black and White Rabbit_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Sorry for the late update - I've had a couple of fucked up weeks.

_As I said at the ending of the previous chapter, this is a chapter I couldn't get outta my head while writing._

_-  
_

_**Shade:** The accessories Ichi now has are like the various rings and bracelets that exist in the real world, they're silver, gold, black.  
Normal colors, and Isshin was being serious - so no insane colors like 'glow-in-the-dark pink' or others. Ichigio only has to put the rings on his finger for them to work, so no complicated spells or anything _**:3**_  
**Shade:** I have no idea which fic I'll be posting next, I'm writing on more than one atm - and I'll see _**=3**

**alicat54:**_ No sequel, this is the sequel to 'Black and White Guinea Pig' - that was my first fic, so it's badly written. _**;;( n,n)**

**Orpheon:** _Perosnally I don't like Sado, Inoue an Uryuu.  
Plus they're just freaked out an Ichi will ignore them like the rest, believing they hate an fear him like the rest._

_-  
_

_**Warning:**__ OOC_  
_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own bleach, Kubo-sensei does.  
_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_-- -- -- Extra __Chapter __-- -- --  
Meeting with past friends  
__-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
_

It has been almost three years since Ichigo had decided to do things by the book. He still had all the power he once had, probably even more, but thanks to various accessories his father got him it had been suppressed greatly. Since that day Ichigo had gotten lessons about table manners, etiquette and how to dress, walk, write and talk properly, like a true prince from a royal family.

At first he had deemed it impossible to change his whole way of living, but then he would remember; He wasn't doing this because he wanted to, but so he could become someone that others respected. Respected because of who he was – not out of fear of his power, connections and every hollow that would follow his command.

During the weekends Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo, keeping the peace the best he could and making various preparations in order to create something similar to the Gotei in Seireitei. He had divided the whole desert in ten parts – each part would be watched by one of the strongest Arrancar Ichigo 'trusted'. To prevent the discrimination in the various areas the leader Arrancars, which he called Espada, would change randomly.

The young prince had also written a 'contract' for himself; in that he wrote various rules he was supposed to keep. He had asked one of the servants if he could get something to hide the hole in his chest without having to bandage it every morning. Ichigo was re-directed to the doctor who had already created something similar to a skin-sticker that he could tape over the hole without getting less air into his lungs. The most important rule he made for himself was not to lose his tempter in this world; which would be hard to follow.

The first time Isshin had seen his son with the sticker he stared at it and stared poking the place the hole should be. It felt like skin and was almost impossible to see the difference with the real skin. It had taken all of Ichigo's self control not to hit his father and yell at him to stop touching – which Isshin found very amusing.

-- -- -- --

"Isshin-sama!" one of the servants yelled loudly as he came into the throne room with an envelope.

"I have mail! That's a first!" He almost sang as he stood up and received the letter from the man who bowed and left. "Let's see.." opening the letter he took out a card that was decorated with the thirteen flowers of the Gotei. Sighing he read the content.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Honorable King,

We would like to invite your highness to the banquet that is held every five years,  
to discuss the progress we have made. We, the Gotei 13, are in agreement that  
the king should be present when it concerns his kingdom.

The dinner will be held next Friday at 20:00 in the main hall in Seireitei

We hope to be able greet your highness at 18:00 on the same day.

Kind regards,  
Yamamoto Genryuusai Shikeguni  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Reading the letter he sighed again, this was something had expected earlier, after Ichigo had left to stay in Heaven. But he still didn't see the use in the way the letter was written. Sure he was a king, and this was the proper way. But he had lived and served under Yamamoto in the past, what was wrong with talking to him normally, like he had done back then.

Thinking this would be a good opportunity to test how much Ichigo had learned he decided to take him along. Now there was one problem; Where was he? He wasn't in Hueco Mundo, he only went there in the weekend; unless there was some sort of trouble. _'I want to search myself this time,'_ he decided as he set off towards the castle grounds.

-- -- -- --

Ichigo was where he always was when he didn't have any lessons or anything else to do; deep in the glowing forest in an open circular place. He was almost asleep as he leaned against the black and white fur belonging to a huge white tiger; Byakko(1), who himself was also resting.

Isshin kept his distance as he stared at his sleeping son, how peaceful he looked. Taking a step closer Ichigo turned to lay his side and he seemed to hold something in his arms like a plush toy. He couldn't help but snicker a bit at the sight – Who would've thought that someone with Ichigo's (bad) reputation would sleep like that.

Byakko's head was lifted from the ground where he had been resting, almost sleeping himself. The large white tiger locked eyes with the King and used his hairy tail to tickle the prince's face – wanting to wake him up.

Half awake the the teen tried to slap away the hairy thing that teased his face. Groggy he sat up, a white rabbit with nine black tails and four ears sat peacefully on Ichigo's lap as he rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Your father, the king, is here to see you," Byakko spoke in deep voice as he moved his head in Isshin's direction.

Ichigo followed the gaze an saw his father, "My lessons for today are over, so that can't be reason you're here." Stretching his arms above his head he let them fall back down where he absentmindedly started stroking the rabbit who didn't seem to mind the treatment at all.

A blue mermaid came gliding through the air and 'sat' down next to Ichigo – partly leaning on him. "Nejibana," he whispered at he turned his attention back to his father.

"I got this invitation from Yama-ji-" Isshin began as he waved the letter happily,

"So?" the orange haired teen replied in a non-caring tone – why would he care that Soul Society invited his father.

The King sighed, "He's inviting me to talk about the progress they made as well as the stability of the worlds – and since you're responsible for one of the four(2) worlds.."

"Forget it!" Ichigo shouted as he rose from the ground, the rabbit still in his arms, "I refuse to go back to a place that's filled with people who'd rather see me dead!" his eyes turned yellow the moment he stood up and started yelling. Isshin took a step back when his son started growling threateningly. Nejibana placed her hands gently on his shoulders and whispered calming words – it seemed to calm Ichigo down a bit.

"Did you forget what you told me when you asked for those accessories?" Isshin said seriously as he pointed at the rings on Ichigo's hand and the piercings in his ears and eyebrow. Said teen's eyes widened, he knew what his father meant.

"My sincere apologies, father. I will be delighted to accompany you on the invitation given to us by Seireitei." he bowed as he spoke. Ichigo had to keep his temper while he was in this world, and speak politely; he had written that, among other rules, in his personal contract.

The King just ginned broadly, "Besides – see this an opportunity to test out how much you've learned," walking away he saw his son turn around and put the rabbit back to the ground and saying his thanks to Byakko for letting him sleep like that.

Not long after he heard Ichigo following him – using a sonido he walked besides his father. "What do you expect me to do in a place where everyone either hates or fears me?" Ichigo asked in a normal, yet downcast tone.

"To show them who you really are," Isshin said seriously, and realized a few steps later that his son has stopped walking and looked at him annoyed. "Something I said?"

"So you're asking me to come along just to show them what kind of monster I really am inside?" judging by the trembling voice he spoke in, it was clear Ichigo was mad. Him staring at the ground didn't help his image.

"I was planning to let you take the rabbit along, and show them pictures when you were taking a nap just now.."

The teen looked up to see his fathers grinning face, planning something... Something stupid again. "You didn't..."

"Can you be certain?" Isshin asked teasingly. This was always fun. "Will you take the chance of me spreading the photo's?" Ichigo's face was becoming redder at the thought of others laughing because he was taking a nap and a rabbit acted like a plushie.

"Give me the photo's, the camera and the memory card... _Now_," Ichigo growled.

"Remember your contract –_ young prince_," The king said as he held out the invitation, "Come with me to this dinner, and I won't spread the photo's."

_'So this is what he was planning...'_ Ichigo said to himself as thought about his options. If he didn't go his father would, without a doubt, spread the embarrassing photo's. Searching his fathers clothes would mean breaking his own rules – something he didn't want to do. "I guess I'll go.." he finally said; it was the only way to make sure the photo's would stay hidden.

"Great! Then let's go to the clothing room and pick out the clothes to wear!" Isshin said happily as he turned around and walked back to the castle but was passed by Ichigo who was running at the castle. He shouted 'what's the hurry?', but didn't get a response.

Ichigo had ran ahead to see if this selection was as 'bad' as the rest he had seen in different rooms. It made him want to burn the room. All those bright colors and insane patterns. As he stormed into the room he sighed deeply – these clothes looked normal.

"So you've found the official clothing room," Isshin said as he came walking next to his son.

"Official?" Ichigo asked skeptical, raising an eyebrow.

A servant spoke up as Isshin went to look at the thousands of options in the room, "The rooms the Prince is thinking of are probably the Kings personal collection."

"Personal collection...." He gave up on figuring out why anyone would want to collect _that_ kind of clothing for fun. Walking further into the room he started searching for something that fitted him and would make him look like someone of high status – not a circus clown.

-- -- -- --

The next couple of days passed too fast for Ichigo's liking, he was now back in the room with all the 'official' clothes and picked a black and white formal kimono with the family crest stitched on it with golden silk. Sighing he checked if he wore all the accessories he could without looking like a complete idiot – he had sent the servants away, all of them fussing about a fold in his hakama that wasn't straight, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and revealed his father, "It's quiet in here," he joked at the sight of the empty room, aside from his son, "What happened to all the servants?"

"Sent them away," Ichigo sighed as he looked over his clothes and accessories in the mirror.

"Let me guess..." the king began as he pretended to be in deep thought, "They didn't smell good enough to ea-" and then he hit the wall where Ichigo had pinned him against – the prince's white claw on his throat.

"Don't..." Ichigo growled deeply as his eyes flickered black and yellow for less then a second, his grip tightened slightly before releasing his father; who slid to the ground; coughing, holding his throat as he watched his son angrily leaving the room.

_'Guess I shouldn't tease him so much about his food..'_ Isshin had made various comments over the years about the fact that Ichigo needed to eat souls. He thought by joking about it his son would get used to it more quickly – but it seemed he was wrong. The prince still hated himself for what he was and this was apparently the limit he had reached for tolerating the remarks.

Standing up he looked in mirror if the place where Ichigo's hand had been was starting to bruise – but it wasn't. Thinking back on it the grip didn't have that much power behind it. Smiling inside he knew this was a warning, he should stop with the teasing and jokes. As he left the room he quickly noticed his son had been leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Sorry about that, but I've had _enough_," Ichigo said as he growled the word 'enough' and looked at his father who looked somewhat surprised at the apology, he was the one who had been wrong in the first place. "Let's get this over with..." he sighed as he walked away.

The king smiled and headed in the direction of the throne room where various servants had already opened the gate and informed Seireitei of his coming. "I'll go first," Isshin said as he walked through the gate,

The teen stared at the door and remembered the last time he saw that gate – he had forcefully torn away the seal that was supposed to keep him away from Soul Society. Reaching out his hand he noticed there were no barriers preventing him from going, taking a deep sigh he put on his 'act' and stepped through.

-- -- -- --

As Isshin stepped through the gate he was welcomed by all the old captains of the Gotei and a few new faces. They all bowed as he walked past them, "Come on, don't do that." he said slightly disappointed as he saw them. "We've known each other for centuries. Please don't treat me any differently from back then,"

"But..!" Ukitake began, before he was silenced by the King who looked sadly at him.

"Then as the King I order you all to treat me normally," He sighed inwardly – was this really the only way to be treated normally? It probably was, which is why his ancestors probably hid their own lineage.

"Then please this way... Isshin-sama," Yamamoto spoke hesitantly as he addressed his ruler. He motioned in the direction of the main hall where there would be a chance to catch up and discuss various topics before the main dinner would be held.

"Please wait, I asked my son to attend this meeting as well," Isshin said as he turned back to face the gate,

"B-but we don't have anything that would suit the prince's... _unique _taste!" Komamura said politely, yet scared. No one in Seireitei would forget the last time they saw Ichigo; he had just killed all Arrancar and hollows who had followed Nnoitra, his body and clothes were soaked with the blood of the ones he had slaughtered. They all believed the boy had snapped and lost himself to his own instinct.

The new captains didn't understand the problem. They had never met the prince, and thus were unable to form their opinion.

"That won't be a problem," Isshin reassured them, "He brought his personal cook with him," Some Captains and various nobles looked in horror – as did Rukia, who was (officially) a part of the noble Kuchiki family. "Look-" the king sighed as he motioned to calm them down, or trying anyway. "He can make various dishes from reishi alone,"

"So that means.." Rukia began amazed,

"Yes, there is no need to do the same thing those others do,"

"Oh, okay..." Fiddling with her golden bracelet she aimed her gaze down, she still felt responsible for what had happen when Ichigo tried to go back to his school – trying to say goodbye to his his friends for good. Light footsteps caused her to look up, directly at Ichigo who had arrived with the cook.

"Will someone please be so kind to escort this man to the kitchen?" Ichigo asked politely, as his face remained neutral – no frown or glare aimed at the shinigami. One thing annoyed the teen as soon as he stepped through the portal – not the way that everyone stared at him; but the overwhelmingly delicious spicy scent of all those captain-class shinigami.

Said shinigami were speechless at the way the prince acted and looked; he spoke politely, his clothes were perfectly in order, his face didn't betray anything that he was thinking or wishing; which was to get out of here with the photo's as soon as possible.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Yamamoto spoke up again. "Now that the honorable King and his... _Son_.. Have arrived - let us move on to the reception hall were we can socialize with each other freely before the main dinner." He headed for the end of the long hallway they were standing in. "This way please,"

Arriving in the rather large reception hall Ichigo wasn't impressed, the room where they had breakfast every morning was twice the size of this room. The walls in this room were filled with paintings of various Kings, which the prince recognized from back in the castle – but also paintings of various battles fought throughout the history of Soul Society and Seireitei. Ichigo walked to one of the larger paintings that showed all of the Gotei captains and Vice-captains in a heated battle against Aizen and the Espada. Looking better at the painting Ichigo saw that Yamamoto was drawn piercing Aizen's heart.

One of the new captains walked at the orange haired teen and tried to begin a conversation. "You like this painting young prince?" He asked politely, not certain how he should address those of the royal bloodline.

"I'm afraid I can't see the truth in this." Ichigo said as he turned to face the captain. This man had silvery white like that of Ukitake, but his was tied together in a bead that almost reached the ground, small thin framed red rectangular reading glasses. "May I ask who you are? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the new members of the Gotei,"

"My name is Kusumoto Takeru, nice you meet you your highness," and he held out his hand but the teen didn't take – no intention of touching a shinigami. "Well, um, I'm became the new captain of the 12th division after Kurotsuchi-taichou was fired and imprisoned for some unknown reason."

"Oh really..." the eyes of the orange haired teen narrowed slightly at the name and the bad memories associated with it. He was getting annoyed, the scent of shinigami getting stronger with each passing second.

The new captain wasn't sure how to continue the conversation until he saw the the teen stare at the huge black shadow on the painting behind Aizen. "Have you ever heard if the name 'Angra Mainyu?'"

Off course Ichigo knew that name, that had been _his_ name when his memory was sealed by Aizen. He decided to remain quiet for now.

Takeru interpreted the silence as a 'no' and continued, "He's described in the history books as one of the strongest Arrancar Aizen had under his command – maybe even stronger than he was. No one saw his real face, and if they did they won't say what it looked like," He didn't notice the prince's fist shaking in frustration.

"Please excuse me, Kusumoto-san. I require some fresh air." It didn't sound forced, but it was. Even now _that_ name still existed, he was painted as a shadow and his name kept from the official books, just because of who his father was, who he was – he just wanted to be treated normally, treated equally; not feared for what he was and what he was capable of doing.

-- -- -- --

On the other side of the room Isshin had been talking to Yamamoto, Shunshui and Ukitake and noticed his son walking outside, walking faster than normal. "Excuse me for a bit," and followed his son outside, wanting to know what had happened.

Arriving at the large glass doors that led to the grand balcony and saw his son standing at the railing, staring into the distance and walked closer until he heard his song mumble some words to a slow rhythmic tune.

"Deception..  
Disgrace..  
Evil as plain as the hole in my chest,  
I asked for trouble the moment I came..  
I am not one of them..  
I have never been one of them..  
I am not a part of them..  
Not their kind.." (3)

Looking up to the moon he smelled his father and turned around, half glaring at him before regaining his fake neutral facade. "I required some '_fresh_' air, the scents in that room are _tempting_.." his way of speaking changing, getting more irritated, "Then I find out, unwillingly, that they say the old fart killed Aizen. Removed me from their history just because of who and what I am."

A blue mermaid came gliding through the air and rested both her hands on the prince's shoulders, calming him. "Please don't be so tense," she whispered. Nejibana had followed the prince and turned her attention to the King. "You must realize by now what he must smell in that room," she said slightly accusing.

Isshin remained quiet as he had forgotten that they would be in a large room filled with captain class shinigami – something that would smell like a feast for a hollow, like his son. "Oh!, I.. I'm so sorry..." he stammered. The fact that he knew and continued to make jokes about it made him in time '_forget_' the seriousness of it all - he began to see it as a joke himself. He hadn't seen Ichigo's hollow from since he killed Nnoitra, the hollow hole was constantly hidden by the sticker and he didn't need to eat souls when he was at the palace. Aside from those things Ichigo _looked_ like a normal teenager.

Isshin stared at his son who looked away, eyes narrowing in frustration and anger that his own father _'forgot'_ that while he kept joking about it all those years.

"I..I'm sorry.." The King stammered again before he bowed as an apology; "I.. have to get back. You can stay here if you prefer," he walked back inside the castle – ashamed of his own actions and thoughtlessness.

The prince turned around continued to stare into the distance, over Soul Society; all those delicious smelling souls. "It's not like those shinigami want me back here anyway, I can smell it..." he spoke bitterly to the crescent moon.

Nejibana took the teens hands gently from the rail of the balcony and made him turn around slowly, "Shall we dance?" a sweet and honest smile played on her face as she spoke to the young prince, "Just like we do back home when you're upset,"

Smiling weakly at the offer he held out his hands and the water mermaid turned into her weapon form; the dark blue, almost black trident that could control water. Ichigo closed his eyes and let the zanpaktou spirit control his movements, he swung the weapon around as if it had been his for years. Water appeared around them in the from of various leafs and flower petals made from the pure crystal clear water.

-- -- -- --

Rukia had been searching through the whole reception room, looking for a certain individual; Ichigo. She wanted to apologize for her actions, for she still felt responsible for what had happened. Looking around she locked eyes with the King, after which she quickly bowed. When she looked back at him he pointed at the balcony. She bowed again, deeper this time as she hurried towards the designated place.

The petite shinigami stopped dead in her tracks at the beautiful sight before her very eyes. Ichigo's hair seemed to glow under the pale moonlight, the water surrounding him made him look like an angel, his face relaxed and at peace. It looked like the prince was moving – no, _dancing_ with the water around him.

The movement stopped and the water and trident turned into crystal clear water before fusing together into the shape of a blue mermaid. "What happened my prince?" she asked worriedly, he never suddenly stopped. But when she saw the teen stare back at the room she followed his gaze and saw the short raven haired shinigami she knew from when her master had been alive.

The moment Rukia walked closer the prince's eyes narrowed in annoyance, his scowl back on his face, like it had never left. She was scared, but then who wouldn't be when it concerned this boy, especially if said boy didn't like you. "Ichigo, I'm so sor-" she began but was interrupted by the one she was talking to.

"If you're _really_ sorry for what you did – you'd kept your fucking mouth shut that day," Ichigo growled at her, it was clear in his voice that he was mad, and above all the growl told her he was a hollow; though she failed to notice that his eyes had turned yellow as he spoke. "You're just a fucking traitor, no better than Aizen!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He turned around and opened the gate back to Heaven before storming through and slamming the door behind him like mad kid. (Which he was,)

As soon as the doors closed Nejibana glided through the air towards Rukia and tried to comfort the sobbing shinigami, "Please don't cry Rukia-sama," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around her tiny shaking frame.

Not long after the incident Isshin came back to the balcony afraid his son would have lost his temper and hurt the petite girl. But when he saw Nejibana and Rukia he guessed Ichigo just lost his temper, his face turned a bit sad before he walked closer. "What did my foolish boy do this time?" he spoke in a sad tone as he told the mermaid he would handle this; The zanpaktou spirit bowed slightly and left.

"... to say sorry," were the only audible words that the raven haired girl made between the sobs.

_'I should have known..'_ He didn't care about status at a time like this as he pulled the trembling girl against his broad chest and let her cry on his shoulder. "There there.." he whispered softly as he gently rubbed her back.

"I... I just wanted... to say sorry.." She was still unable to shake the tears that kept coming against her will. "..So sorry." the small figure cried against his chest. "...didn't...listen...still angry...after...all...that time."

"Seireitei gave him a very deep wound, one that can never heal... I didn't think when I asked him to come with me – not realizing I threw salt in that still open wound. Because of everything he went through he has become almost a completely different person; one who only looks to the future, not to the past." He was about to cry himself, "Back home he's always in the forest or Hueco Mundo – He's only in the castle when he has his 'lessons'," Why was he telling her all this? Who else could he tell? He couldn't tell the servants, they wouldn't understand. "I hardly see him, even now..."

Now it was Rukia's turn to try and comfort the seemingly broken King and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll listen," Maybe this way she could find out what had happened to Ichigo and calm the King at the same time, maybe she could find out how to say sorry properly.

"When he came home that day – drenched in blood. He told me, no, _begged_ me to kill him. He said he had enough.. If the girls hadn't shown up one of us would have been dead.." The King stood back up and dried the small tears that threatened to fall. "All he cares about now is fulfilling his role as future king, hoping to be accepted – not feared. Even though he doesn't say it out loud."

"I can't imagine.." Rukia stammered as she wiped her own slightly swollen eyes with her sleeve, hoping it wouldn't show when she went back inside.

"No one can," Isshin said as he petted her head, "Not even the oldest and wisest shinigami could." He walked at the balcony, "All because he is my son.." He slapped his face with both hands and went back to acting like the idiot she had come to known before everything started. "Let's get back to the party Rukia-chan!" he said happily before walking back inside where he had to act like a respectable king. It was funny to watch the old man switch personalities that easy.

Back inside various captains asked where the young prince went; Isshin simply said that he wasn't feeling well - which wasn't a complete lie either.

-- -- -- --

Back in Heaven the prince exited the doors he wanted to go to Hueco Mundo and run around the desert to calm his mind – but he couldn't. He had made a contract with himself only to there in the weekend or if there were problmes. He used sonido to get back to his room where he changed into his white hakama before he walked out his room bare-chested, without the white coat and the 'sticker' to hide the hole in his chest, thus showing everyone on the castle his real nature.

Once out of his room the hallways he started to run, ignoring the pleas of the servants not to – his behavior was very 'unfitting for someone of the royal bloodline' as they called it. Wanting to get his mind of thing he decided to have some fun and transformed into his hollow form – which caused the servants to run away in horror.

Ichigo didn't remember the last time he laughed like this, laughed for real. As he ran through the hallways scaring the servants, he kept laughing. Right now he couldn't care less that they would talk about him. _He_ was having fun.

-- -- -- --

A few hours later the King himself returned and thought the castle was quiet, normally he'd be welcomed by at least ten servants. "Where did they-" His thoughts were interrupted by various screams of horror followed by eerie laughter. "What the..!?"

He ran towards the door and pulled it open after which he was almost overrun by the servants he had expected. Before he could wonder what was wrong a large white hollow came running at him and slided to a halt before the door – ready to run inside. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was his son who had turned into a hollow and was chasing the servants.

The prince returned to his human form and was still smiling broadly. "Just having some fun," he said as he held his hands up like he was giving up, turning around he walked towards the main hall that would eventually lead outside – to the glowing forest. As he walked away he was still snickering, snickering at the funny sounds the servants made as he chased them through the long hallways.

_'It's been a very long time since I've heard him laugh,'_ Isshin smiled inwardly. _'I began to fear he'd forgotten how to laugh,' _Turning around he saw the servants shake as they hid behind one of the long curtains next to a window. Sighing he knew it would take some time for everyone in the castle to be less jumpy when the prince walked through. The king himself didn't mind, as long as his son could laugh and have fun.

**.::**** THE **(real)** END ::.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**(1) **__ I'm imagining the Byakko from Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) I've uploaded a pic on my Profile_.  
_**(2)**__ 4 worlds; Heaven, Soul Society, Earth/Real World, Hell._  
_**(3) **__Not one of us – Lion King 2 (with changed text to fit the story)__**  
**_

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1) **__Added the part of the animals after a loong time _**xD**_  
__**(2) **__Heaven is a place where extinct and legendary/mythical creatures live, along with zanpaktou spirit's whose master died.  
__**(3) **__Byakko is one of the 4 gods representing the corners of the world.  
-- North; Genbu, a turtle and a snake.  
-- East; Seiryuu, the blue dragon.  
-- South; Suzaku, the phoenix.  
-- West; Byakko, the white tiger.  
__**(4) **__For some reason I had the 'Disney Castle' hallway from KingdomHearts2 in my mind, and then the huge balcony of Aladdin _**O__o**_  
__**(5) **__No clue what Nejibana look like, and even less how she acts_** O__o;; **_(if it's a she..)__  
__**(6)**__ When Ichi is in his full hollow form (as seen in manga chapter 222, __with the mask he has in chapter 351__) -- he 'runs' like Victor does in the 'X-men origins: Wolverine' movie._

_**  
Also, Thank you for sticking with me till the end!!  
So please leave one last review (n,n)/"**_

_**-  
**_


End file.
